Dark Times meet Dark People
by Caban University
Summary: I had to disobey his orders. I hated Hiroki; he stole everything I loved and destroyed everything I needed. Takahiro's heart. I won't stand for it anymore, my new mission? Eliminate any threats. Eliminate Hiroki.  cursing, willing rape? depression. Murder
1. Chapter 1

*Um sorry for my lack of explaining why Hiroki thought Misaki was a guy 6.6

* Don't know if you can burn chicken noodle soup from a can

Yea so be kind? It took me 3 hours to do this while listening to You are the only exception by Paramore. It took me 3 hours because my document deleted itself just after I finished. Fucking Microsoft Mac.

Yea, rated T for cursing, suggestive themes, and more cursing

* * *

><p>He sat down on the wooden bench clutching his phone for dear life. His fingers were numb and he was shivering due to the rain that he had been standing in for 3 hours. His brother was supposed to pick him up from the library when it had closed…2 hours ago.<p>

Many people stared at this young beauty. His hair stuck to his baby like face and his green eyes were beginning to close on their own. Although he knew it would be bad if he fell asleep like this, because he would probably die, he still slouched over and closed his eyes. The wood from the beach was hurting him but still he felt comfortable.

A vibration jolted him out of his sleepiness state. He sat up and looked around; smiling sheepishly at the man sitting down next to him who was reading something on his phone he looked for the source of the vibration. He noticed it was his phone ringing and he picked it up with his usual greeting, "Misaki Takashi speaking".

_"Oh hi Misaki it's Minami, I'm sorry but we can't pick you up tonight. Is that okay?" _Minami voice cackled because of the lack of service Misaki was getting on his phone.

"Y-yea…it's no problem, but why didn't you call earlier? I've been waiting f-for 3 hours." Misaki stuttered back to Minami. He blew his hot breath onto his free hand and rubbed his legs. They were beginning to feel numb also.

_"3 HOURS? Ugh, I'm sorry your brother didn't mention what time he was supposed to pick you up. Hey listen; do you want me to pick you up? Its no problem really…stop mommy's on the phone Masahiro."_

If it was no problem why didn't you come 3 hours ago Misaki thought bitterly. "N-No it's okay...I d-don't w-want to inconvenience y-you."

_"Your such a sweet kid. I'm sorry but some of Takahiro's bosses came over for dinner, if this goes well he could get a promotion to chief detective." _Manami beamed over the phone.

"G-G-Good for him…o-o-oh wait, d-do you need any h-help with the c-c-cooking or c-c-cleaning?" Misaki asked not wanting his sister-in-law to become over stressed.

_ "No I'm fine thank you though." _ A thud was heard then Manami came back to the phone, "_Shit."_

"Y-y-you okay?" Misaki asked worried for Manami.

"_Oh I'm fine I just dropped the mayo…oh crap I forgot to mention do you think you could stay over your friend house for the Christmas break?" _

"W-what? Why?" Misaki asked worried that something happened between his brother and Manami. Misaki sneezed and his head throbbed. He was sure that he was getting sick because of the rain.

_"Well these people are from America and they need somewhere to stay. Instead of shipping them to a hotel we thought it'd be great to keep them here…maybe score bonus points for Takahiro's promotion…anyway we thought it would be best if you didn't come when they're here." _

"W-what d-does that m-mean?" Misaki said defensively. He didn't like where this conversation was going.

"_These people like normality…and knowing you you'd probably bring your friend over here and who knows what sorts of things you would do in front of them. I'm sorry it's like this Misaki but you chose to conduct yourself in this way…" _

"S-Sumi is my boyfriend! He's been my b-boyfriend for two years and it's not like we're g-g-going to have sex in the m-middle of the living room…He's not e-even here!" Misaki raised his voice slightly causing the man to look at him oddly.

_"Oh god. I know you wouldn't do that to your brother but I find it concerning that you might…well find one of the men attractive and seduce them." _

"I-I wouldn't! I j-j-just wanted to spend C-Christmas together like a family. L-last y-year me and Takahiro made chocolate and watched movies…why c-c-can't we d-do that together this y-y-year." Misaki was on the verge of crying.

" _Misaki you know as well as I do that Takahiro has a family now…stop being selfish. Now, do you have anyone to stay with? What about Sumi?" _

"He's with his parent's on a 4 d-day cruise…I d-don't have anywhere to go…besides my other b-brother."

_"No. You know that he's in a gang. I don't want you speaking with him. He's a bad character Misaki and we don't ever want you even talking about him…hey Taka-san give me back the phone…. MISAKI!" _Takahiro's voice boomed into the young boy's ear.

"Brother…a-are you d-drunk?" Misaki sneezed again; he shivered feeling colder then he had been a few minuets ago.

_"A little…anyway, I'm sorry we couldn't pick you up but you know what would happen if other people knew about your abnormality…they'd shun us you know? And plus it is your fault that you can't come so stop acting selfishly to my wife okay."_

"A-Are you…a-are you kicking me o-o-out because I'm…gay." Misaki whispered the last part-hoping people didn't give him anyway weird stares.

_"No. Our brother was gay, you're too smart to be gay your just confused…and until you clear your head you'd best not come back." _

"W-why n-now?" Misaki was crying now as he hugged himself.

_"_ _Just for this week okay Misaki. No he's allergic to shell fish Manami I told you a million times…okay well gotta go Misaki. Bye." _

Takahiro hung up before Misaki could tell him bye. He noticed that the rain wasn't hitting him anymore so he looked up. There was a big black umbrella above him and the guy next to him was holding it. Misaki wiped his tears away quickly.

"Oh you don't have to do that…I was just…um leaving." Misaki said cursing himself for lying at the man. Now he really had to leave, with nowhere to go Misaki began to cry harder.

"Do you need somewhere to go?" The black haired man asked Misaki. He held out his hand in which Misaki grabbed it with his own shaky hands. "My name is Nowaki, you can come with me if you'd like."

"I-I can't I'm sorry, I'd impose on you. I-I don't w-w-want to be a…" Misaki trailed off due to the dizziness he had just felt. He collapsed onto the other man.

"Then we need to get you some warmth…" The man sent a quick text message to his work and called his friend. After explaining the situation he hung up and brushed hair out of the young boys face. "You look just like my Hiro-san."

"Mm, Oki d-don't leave me here a-alone…p-p-please." Misaki mumbled in his fever-induced sleep.

"I wont…hm you never told me your name." Nowaki wondered why he felt like he had to protect this child. He felt like a mother. Nowaki laughed as the car pulled up onto the sidewalk some 3 minuets later. He gently picked Misaki up, who weighed literally nothing, and placed him in the car.

"Where to?" The driver asked, "A beautiful man like you shouldn't be going anywhere alone at 10 at night."

"Don't flatter yourself Shinobu and just drive to my house." Nowaki rolled his eyes when the other male 'hmphd' and turned his head around to face the window.

Misaki woke up when the car had hit a pothole. He noticed his head was on the strange man's lap. He quickly sat up, regretting doing so, and scooted away from the man.

"Ah, I-I-I'm sorry I p-p-passed out on you…it must've been trouble c-c-carrying me." Misaki bowed his head in thanks but felt dizzy again and let his headrest on the window.

"It's no problem. My name is Nowaki if you can't remember…anyway we're almost at my house so it's okay."

"T-thank you N-Nowaki-sempai." Misaki began to feel dizzy again so he closed his eyes. Within a minuets notice Misaki had begun to sleep.

"That kid sure is going to be in a hell hole when Hiroki comes home." Tanaka said.

"I'll explain everything…Hiro-san will understand." Nowaki laughed nervously now realizing the full weight of taking home another person…especially a male. His Hiro-san was real jealous easily if the 3 men he sent to the hospital wasn't proof of that then how about the 2 teenagers he made pee their pants.

"Or maybe he'll kill the kid." Tanaka said shrugging his shoulders, "But what do I know, I'm just the driver."

"He won't kill him." Nowaki said getting out of the car when it had been parked in front of his apartment complex. "Probably."

After getting Misaki upstairs to his apartment Nowaki laid the young boy on the sofa. He went into the kitchen and began cooking soup a remedy that was suppose to cure all sickness. After boiling the water he put the canned soup into the pot and reached towards the cabinet to get some Advil for his guest.

"I'm home." Hiroki said smelling chicken soup. He smiled imagining Nowaki's good cooking being devoured by him. He walked into the living room but stopped when he noticed the lump on the sofa facing away from him. He knew this was a guy because of the type of clothes* he was wearing and the way his back was shaped.

His blood ran cold. He saw red spots. He was PISSED.

"NOWAKI! WHO THE FUCK IS ON OUR SOFA?" Hiroki cursed and screamed at Nowaki. Nowaki came running into the sofa just in time to stop his Hiro-san from pulling out his gun and killing the man.

"He was kicked out of his house by his brother! He fainted so I brought him here…don't kill him please Hiroki I fear he's already on the verge of death." Nowaki fake cried. "No sex for 3 months."

"I'm sorry, I won't shoot him." Hiroki kissed his lover, which was very rare, so Nowaki opened his mouth for more. "If he isn't gay."

"…That's why he was kicked out." Nowaki said sighing when Hiroki pulled out his gun again.

"I don't need more ass holes hitting on my Nowaki." Hiroki was about to pull the trigger but Nowaki stepped in front of him. "Nowaki move."

"No. I'm tired of you hurting people just because they are attracted to me. If they don't do anything to me a simple rejection is suffice! You don't need to kill people to protect me Hiroki…" Nowaki raised his voice promptly shutting Hiroki up.

Hiroki's eyes widened in surprise when Nowaki said his name; he realized that Nowaki might not love him anymore because he was head of a gang. Maybe the killings had finally gotten to his younger lover.

"And I'm tired of cleaning up bodies for mistakes your idiot henchmen make. Do you even know how hard it is flirting-"?

"Flirting?" Hiroki raised his eyebrow.

"Talking-"

"Talking?"

"Mingling with the medical examiner to overlook the body? It's freaking hard okay! And…oh…um…hi?" Nowaki said noticing that Misaki was awake. Misaki's flushed face from the fever, his eyes that were slightly closed, and his panting body made Nowaki madly blush.

"Misa?" Hiroki questioned the boy trying to find out his name.

"Oki, w-what are you doing here?" Misaki coughed. He looked down and noticed clean clothes on him, "Who c-changed me?"

Nowaki blushed harder. "Sorry you were shivering…. so how do you know Hiro-san?"

"Ah, w-were friends…" Misaki trailed off. He looked at his hands refusing to look at Hiroki. The wound that the other male had left on his heart was still there only it was hurting more than it did 10 years ago. " J-Just friends…" Misaki tried to stop the tears that ran down his face but he couldn't hold them back. So he cried.

"Oi… what's wrong?" Nowaki said vaguely noticing Hiroki's silent movement to the boy.

Hiroki grabbed the boy and stood him up. Misaki flinched worried that he had upset his…friend. He always did have a temper back when they were kids. Instead Hiroki pulled him into a hug and Misaki sobbed loudly. He had missed this. His Hiroki hugging him tightly.

Nowaki was becoming slightly jealous of Hiroki's actions towards the boy. He fumed when Misaki clutched onto the back of Hiroki's shirt.

"I'm sorry I left you alone Misa…but Takahiro kicked me out and-and I had no place to go, I couldn't bring you with me."

"Oki, he…he kicked me out too." Misaki cried louder this time ignoring the dizziness that had hit him. "I just wanted to spend Christmas with him…all of us together… but he said I was being selfish and it was my fault that he left me in the rain."

"Shh, it wasn't your fault." Hiroki soothed the boy's head, "Here. Sit down and Nowaki will get you some food."

Nowaki turned away fast and went to get the chicken noodle soup he had forgotten about. Thanking god that it wasn't burnt* he served it on the table slightly jealous that he was clinging to Hiro-san's shirt.

"I'm sorry to impose on you Nowaki-sempai I hope I'm not a burden towards you or Oki."

Hiroki blushed. "Misaki your not 5 anymore, you can call me Hiroki now."

Misaki pouted, "But Oki is Oki's name and I'm the only one allowed to call you that…because were…friends."

"Misaki were not friends." Hiroki said bluntly. Nowaki inwardly smiled.

"O-oh then I'm sorry. I assumed since you said that we aren't…like **that** anymore we were friends." Misaki put emphasis on that indicating to Nowaki that they had been more than friends at one point.

"It's dangerous with me Misa, that's why you can't stay and that's why we can't be friends."

"What if…what if I don't want to be friends? What if I want things to go back like it was."? Misaki took a sip of his soup and sneezed again.

"Misaki you could get killed…I'm not exactly in a nice business. I couldn't stand it if you were hurt…you know I still care about you okay?" Hiroki kissed Misaki's forehead.

"Because your part of the Bear gang?" Misaki asked causing Nowaki to gasp and Hiroki to widen his eyes.

"Takashi-san, how did you know that?" Nowaki feared that this boy might be involved with the wrong people.

"You can call me Misaki…oh and my brother's the head detective of catching the 3 heads of the bear gang." Misaki sneezed again as Hiroki and Nowaki paled. Nowaki eyed where the secret gun was wondering how long it would take to get it. He went to go but was quickly stopped by Hiroki who grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"Do you know who the family is?" Nowaki asked again trying to show Hiroki that this boy was a threat to the family.

"Yup. The heads are Akihiko Usami with his brother Haruhiko Usami, both 26, Oki who is 29 and Miyagi…I think he's 30. Anyway Oki is dating you," He pointed to Nowaki, "And you help Oki get rid of the bodies. While Miyagi is dating Shinobu whose father is the headmaster of a rich school; the family owns many hospitals and police stations…of course they also have a strong influence in the military…um oh and there money stash is hidden under the Akihiko residence, combination number is 77690…. I think that's it."

"Oh my god Misaki…how do you know all of that?" Hiroki was sweating bullets of nervousness now. If he knew this then surely Takahiro was onto them.

"My brother said you were bad and to stay away from you so I played detective and I found out everything. I find it funny how no one knows any of this by how sloppy you guys are…I mean the body you threw away a month ago wasn't very subtle which leads me to an interesting fact…"

"Misaki please stop before you get yourself in trouble."

"I think the family has connections in America as well as Russia, and is attempting to make war with the two countries so japan would be able to take over both Russia and America."

"...Do we have to take him to Haruhiko?" Hiroki asked suddenly fearful for Misaki. "Yes."

"Oh man…I wasn't supposed to say all that. I'm sorry Oki." Misaki's voice was becoming raw from talking so much. "I don't feel good."

Then Misaki passed out with with a worried Nowaki and a frantic Hiroki at his side he finally experienced what a family was supposed to be.

* * *

><p>REVIEW!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

First I'd like to thank the **reviewers**:

**Mossfire**: No, Hiroki is just Misaki's brother. You'll find out what I mean when you read this chapter ;)

**MeltXD**: Yea, I'm trying to put Aikawa and Isaka in here but I want to make it like a twist. Something the readers (you guys) won't expect.

**LunaRise**: Oh my god! Thank you so much! Don't worry I already wrote the first 5 chapters I have a lot of time on my hands. Anyway, you should totally message me when you do the story. I'd love to read it.

And the subscribers! Which is like all the people above listed already.

* * *

><p>"Haruhiko I have someone you need to meet." Hiroki said trying to control his fear. What if it was decided that Misaki had to be killed because he knew way too much. No. That won't happen, first off Misaki was family and second off Hiroki was a head too. He would protect his brother.<p>

Upon seeing the brown haired beauty Akihiko blushed madly.

"Who the fuck is that?" Haruhiko said, "And why is he here?"

"He knows everything about the family...like literally everything" Haruhiko's eyes widened as his hand itched to the gun on his waist. "And he's my little brother."

"EH?" Nowaki and Akihiko said at the same time. Nowaki grabbed Hiroki's arm, "I thought you didn't have siblings."

Misaki flinched and cast his head down. "I'm sorry."

"Misa you have nothing to be sorry for. I just wanted you to be safe…but obviously now that can't be guaranteed now can it." Hiroki sighed.

"And why did you tell him anything." Haruhiko growled angrily.

"No! He didn't I just hacked your main system and put trackers on your cars so I could find you and bug your house. I just wanted to know why my brother didn't want me to see Oki." Misaki coughed but this time he coughed out blood.

"Oi kid you okay?" Akihiko asked surprising everyone in the room. Akihiko was known for his cold heart and it was very weird for THE great Usami to care about anyone.

"Misaki…holy shit Misa is that blood?" Hiroki grabbed Misaki's shoulder as the blood dripped from his mouth. "We need a doctor right…oh Nowaki, what's wrong with him."

"I-I don't know…I'd need x-rays and," Misaki coughed more blood, "Oh god."

"I'm sorry I've caused such a mess of your time." Misaki bowed his head at the heads in the room. He wiped away the blood and smiled. "Don't worry this always happens."

"Always?" Akihiko asked, eyes wide and shaking his head he put his hand through his hair.

"I have a weak heart and common colds could be deadly to me. Usually when I get a fever I have to go to the hospital but Takahiro forgets so they have to rush me…sometimes I end up dying…but they always bring me back so I guess it's okay and I've grown immune to dying so easily now." Misaki smiled and scratched his head.

"Hiroki?" Nowaki noticed his lover's head was cast down and his fingers were clenched into fists.

"That son of a bitch." Hiroki slammed his fist on the desk. "I'll fucking murder him."

"Stop…he's your brother too…and as long as I could still breathe…it's just hard for him. He has a family now and…I-I did cause our parent's death so I guess it's my punish-" Misaki was cut off when Hiroki hugged him.

"God damn it Misaki it's not your fault. That ass hole is not my brother…I'll fucking kill him." Hiroki tightened his hold on Misaki who sighed.

"I'm fine Oki, even though mama and papa adopted us he's still our brother…anyway," Misaki turned to the other heads who were sympathetic for the younger male, "I'm grateful you aren't going to kill me…or are you still going to?"

"Huh?" Miyagi deadpanned. Was this kid serious? He thought to himself.

"Well don't you need to keep your secret between the family? I mean my brother is the head detective and he's about to get a promotion of chief detective so he'll be able to hunt you 24/7…he'll know I was with Oki and he'll interrogate me."

"We're not going to kill you Misa…you're family too." Haruhiko scoffed at Hiroki's comment. Nowaki glared at him and his brother smacked him on the head.

"Oh good. So does that mean I could stay with you and Waki?" Misaki asked cutely. Akihiko blushed and turned away. Miyagi noticed and started to laugh.

"Oh please don't start with that name." Hiroki said rolling his eyes. Nowaki had hearts in his eyes. It was safe to say he LOVED Misaki (of course like a mother loves her child).

"But Nowaki's like a mommy so I'm going to call him Waki." Misaki pouted his cheeks. Nowaki blushed and imagined him cooking for Misaki in an apron like a mother would.

"Ki-Ki…if you don't stop I'll call you Ki-Ki…" Hiroki said smiling thinking he had won. The others watched in amusement when Misaki smiled evilly.

"My boyfriend calls me Ki-Ki…and then he fucks me so hard I can't walk for the next week." Akihiko spit out the water that was in his mouth. Misaki laughed when Hiroki fake fainted. Misaki's laugh sounded like bells, it was a melody that hit everyone's heart. At that moment the gang realized that they would protect Misaki even if it meant going to jail or dying.

"So your gay then?" Haruhiko asked amused. Maybe he had a change with this angel…but then again Misaki did have a boyfriend. Well so did Haruhiko but his boyfriend was more of a fuck buddy. Actually he really did care for his boyfriend…but sometimes he wondered if his lover had eyes for his brother.

"Yes…I'm sorry if any of you disapprove. It's my fault that I'm this way but I wont hit on you…or…I. Sorry."

"Jesus Misa, you were born that way it's not your fault. You don't have to be sorry all the time." Hiroki ruffled Misaki's hair.

"Yea but Taka-san said that it was m-" Misaki was cut off by Hiroki who had hit his younger brother on the back of the head.

"Fuck Takahiro. He can take his ass and eat doughnuts with the rest of the police force." Hiroki growled at the thought that Misaki had even dealt with Takahiro's stubbornness. Misaki chuckled.

"Trust me, no one really cares if your gay or not…I think pretty much all of us roll for the other team. Haruhiko's even got himself a lover." Miyagi nudged the stoic male in the stomach.

"He's a fuck buddy and he's not my lover."

After a while it was just awkward silence. Misaki coughed again and this time there was no blood but he did have to hold onto Nowaki to keep standing straight. After a while Misaki was fed up with the tension he caused between the members of the bear gang and he tried to start a conversation but was cut off by Haruhiko talking on his phone.

"Ugh no don't come over here…stop…you damn leech." Haruhiko yelled and kicked the desk.

"Is your lover coming over?" Akihiko asked his twin brother. He already knew his brother had been messing around with another boy, although the boy was young Akihiko didn't care. He was a little jealous that his older brother had found someone else to love.

"Yes. He'll be here in a few minuets. I swear if he wasn't sucking my dick he'd be dead by now…so annoying." Misaki laughed.

"You sound like you're in love. Oh I know! Is anyone a good cook here?" Misaki asked thinking of a good idea. The other's sweat dropped. The best cook they had was Akihiko and he burned everything. "So then I'll cook!"

"It can't be worse than Akihiko's cooking." Haruhiko said and laughed and his younger brothers expression. "How does a kid like you even know how to cook."

"I'm not a kid!" Misaki pouted.

"What your like 22…you're a kid to us okay." Hiroki said.

"…I'm 18." Misaki pouted, "And I had to cook for myself when Hiroki left…Taka-san was busy with work so I had to do all the other stuff."

"But you were only 10 when I left." Hiroki said. Misaki gave him a smile. "I know."

"Hmm…so how long have you been with your boyfriend?" Miyagi asked coking his head to the left.

"Two years. Today's our anniversary, he would be here but he's on a 4-day cruise with his family. Oh lookie at what I bought him." Misaki pulled out a gold necklace with an eagle pendant, "It cost me all my savings but he's worth every penny."

The doorbell rang.

"Fuck me. It's probably him. Miyagi go get it." Haruhiko instructed Miyagi.

"What…why me?" Miyagi put his hands in the air as Haruhiko grabbed his shirt and pushed him towards the door. With a sigh Miyagi walked out of the large room and turned left.

"Oh, I'll make some tea for you guys. I have to do something in return for your gratitude…um…where's the kitchen?" Misaki asked rubbing his head and chuckling.

"Out the door make a right and keep going straight." Akihiko smiled. Misaki blushed and mumbled thank you and tripped over his feet. Hiroki rushed to his little brother and helped him up. Misaki laughed again and walked out of the room. Soon Misaki was back asking again where the kitchen was.

"I'll come with you." Akihiko blushed at the thought of being alone with Misaki. He suddenly wished his kitchen were smaller so he would have a reason to be closer to Misaki.

"T-thank you…"Misaki smiled and Akihiko blushed again. He rushed out of the room forgetting that Misaki was still in a frail state. "Ah wait! I can't run…ugh" Misaki chased after Akihiko.

"I think my younger brother has a crush on your younger brother Hiroki." Haruhiko smiled to himself. It was about time that Akihiko had found someone to love like he did. Haruhiko sighed when he realized he just admitted his love for the young lover he had. I guess I'm changing also Haruhiko admitted to him.

"Hm but my Misa has got himself a boyfriend don't he…this should be interesting to watch…if that big haired sliver idiot hurts my baby I'll kill him with my two hands." Nowaki said.

_My Misaki? _Hiroki and Haruhiko sweat dropped. Nowaki was acting just like a mother lion with her cubs…it was terrifying.

"HARUHIKO!" A man of black hair burst into the room. He ran to his lover stripping all the way. When he had gotten to Haruhiko he had removed his jacked and his shirt. Haruhiko blushed and dragged his lover into a steamy kiss. His lover threw him onto the table and straddled him.

"Mmm, I missed you." Haruhiko moaned when the male bit his ear.

"Me too. Oh god I missed this." The male grabbed Haruhiko's knockers through his pants.

A loud crash snapped the two horny males out of their sex-induced state. Misaki was standing there, juice and glass soiled the floor, and he began crying and shaking without saying anything.

"Misaki…are you okay?" Nowaki said afraid the boy was having another attack like he did earlier.

"Ki-Ki…" Sumi trailed off. Misaki sobbed and backed up only to bump into Akihiko who was right behind him.

"Y-you bastard." Misaki screamed. Taking out the anniversary present he threw it at Sumi. "How long Sumi?"

"Ki-Ki…I-I don't-" Sumi stuttered.

Everyone in the room was confused. They jumped when Misaki began shaking in anger.

"HOW FUCKING LONG SUMI? I'M ASKING YOU HOW LONG." Misaki screamed at his lover with rage. Sum walked over to Misaki, shirt still off, and stood in front of him.

"A year." Misaki slapped Sumi. Haruhiko's eyes widened. He didn't exactly understand the situation but he knew that his lover was being harassed.

"What the hell? That's-" Haruhiko was silenced by Misaki's cold glare. The boy was happy, bubbly, and almost childish but Misaki was not a cold person.

"Sumi…I…I gave my virginity to you 3 months ago. I was kicked out of my house because of you! I defended you even when Takahiro had beaten me for going out with you…but I did it all because I love you and this is how you tell me you love me?"

"Misaki, I'm sorry but I'm in love with Haruhiko now and I would like if you'd left now. I don't know how you got here but this is no place for kids. I could make you leave but I hope you'll do the right thing." Sumi said shaking his head at his now ex boyfriend.

"M-make me leave? Just try and do it." Misaki said. He threatened Sumi with his eyes.

"Haruhiko, please dispose of this nuisance." Sumi walked back to his older lover and grabbed his arm. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way."

Tears streamed down Misaki's face. "Sumi…what did I do wrong?"

"You weren't a good fuck." Misaki grabbed his arms to keep himself from shaking. "Now leave. Now."

"I'm sorry for being a burden. I hope you have a good time together…Oh take care of Sumi okay Haru? Anyway…I'll be leaving…wait…I…" Misaki grabbed his shirt and tugged trying to get air into his chest.

"Ki-Ki you okay?" Sumi cocked his head to the left not really interested if his former lover was okay or not.

"Y-yes." Misaki struggled to say. He leaned back onto Akihiko for support.

"M-Misaki! Hiroki your brother is bleeding from his mouth again." Hiroki rushed over to Misaki glaring hateful at Sumi on his way over.

"O-oki..I can't breathe, it hurts too much." Misaki began wheezing.

"Holy shit. I'll call our ambulance." Miyagi said dialing. Misaki's legs gave out and he fell to the ground. His eyes lolled back and he let out his last bit of air.

"Hiroki he's not breathing."

"Oh god…no…please I just got you back baby brother. Please don't leave me." Hiroki was crying now holding onto his brother's hand. Akihiko was crying also. Although he had just met Misaki the famous mobster knew that he had fallen deeply in love.

"The ambulance is here." Miyagi rushed over to Misaki, "Put his head on you're lap. It'll help him breathe."

Akihiko did what Miyagi told him. The ambulance came and rushed Misaki on the stretcher hooking him up to a mask. Everyone made his or her way to go with the chocolate haired boy.

"Um…I'm sorry only 3 people can come into the ambulance." The young lady said before taking Misaki in the elevator and pushing the button.

"Fuck that, Hiro-san and me are going so you need to decide who else is going to come." Nowaki said grabbing his lovers and rushing out to take the stairs down.

"Call Shinobu, I'm going with them." Akihiko glared at Sumi "And you, you better watch your back because you've just pissed off 2-"

"3" Miyagi interrupted glaring at Sumi.

"4" Haruhiko took his arm away from his ex-boyfriend.

"You've just pissed off the 4 heads of the most powerful gang in the world." Akihiko ran out of the room not wanting to waste any with the man who broke Misaki's heart.

"In other words…you're a dead man walking." Miyagi walked out the room and called his  
>husband of 5 months. Why had this man who they'd known for all of 30 minuets destroyed whatever peaceful lives they had. He was adorable…like a baby. Eh, well he wouldn't mind if his life was thrown into more chaos…as long as it was Misaki.<p>

Whoa…father much? Miyagi laughed when he saw Haruhiko trailed after him like a lost puppy.

* * *

><p>REVIEW?<p>

please...it gives me more reason to continue.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all; for the doctor part I made all that stuff up. I know nothing about cells and mutations. I failed science…

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank these people right here XD<strong>

**Paradisiere**: who added my story to her or his favorite list, added me as a favorite author, and who added me on her or his AUTHOR ALERT!

_Ah! (me freaking out?) Thanks! I honestly didn't think anyone would like it so I appreciate you thinking it was good enough for your favorite story list lol. You made me a very happy person_

**wolfdemon123**: Who subscribed to my story. Yeay!**  
><span>FeliciaVongola<span>: **Who also subscribed to my story.

**Sasunarufan101**: Who subscribed to my story, put my story in the favorite stories,AND review

_Holy shit! Thank you so much. Yea I'm not that good with making summaries so -_- and I'm glad you liked it. Don't worry I have all the way up to chapter 5 written._

**MeltXD**: Who reviewed…AGAIN XD –I like reviews-

_Yea, I'm trying to get Isaka in there and Aikawa, I think I have like a sense of how there going to make their appearance. I'm probally going to make Isaka's someone's bitch. I have some ideas but I don't want them to be the bad guys. If you have any ideas just let me know(:_

**Alana-kittychan**: Who put my story as a favorite story, Put me on the author alert, Put me as a favorite author, AND reviewed. (HELL YEA)

_Ah! (me excited) Thank you! I'm glad that people think my story is favorite worthy. Thanks for also putting me on the author alert (yes!) AND you reviewed. Awesome. And I already know who is going to get Sumi. I hope it'll be funny as well as amusing to read._

**Howboring**: Who reviewed my story

_XD, I'll try to make a happy ending. & deff. There will be some angst and Akihiko will do major ass kicking. And you'll be surprised with who Haruhiko ends up with…. partially because I don't even know yet haha. But thanks for reviewing!_

**Tami ():** Who reviewed my story.

_Ahh! Thanks 3 I have a lot of ideas for the story but I don't want to overdue it. But I'm a person of angst and I love when Misaki gets into near-death experiences (maybe in this chapter we'll see some.) Thanks anyway._

* * *

><p>"Family of Takashi?" A doctor in a white lab coat asked the waiting room. The gang (literally) rushed over to her; at first the doctor was tempted to call security because one of the men in the group was supposed to be WORKING instead of strolling the world but she thought against it and sighed when she saw how worried Akihiko was.<p>

"Misaki is fine right now but we've noticed that often at night he has these terrors. He goes into fits; it's nothing serious at least not right now but I wanted to warn you that when he does go into his fit you must not disturb him until he's done."

Hiroki was the first one to cry in relief.

"Um fits?" Nowaki asked his eyebrows ceasing in worry.

The doctor looked at her beeper, "You're about to find out."

The doctor took them to the room Misaki was in but told them to stay there for a moment. Inside Misaki's screaming had gotten louder than before and it took all of Hiroki's will power to not run in the room.

"No! PLEASE STOP! TAKAHIRO STOP!" Misaki screamed.

"Wake up Takashi-san! It's not real." The doctor said grabbing Misaki by the shoulders. However the young teen continued screaming while grabbing his chest.

A nurse ran out the room to calm the relatives of Takashi knowing they'd be wanted answers.

Hiroki went to rush in but Nowaki pulled him back again.

"What the fuck is going on!" Hiroki was crying and struggling against his lover's hold.

"Because of a mutation in his genes Takashi-san's estrogen nerves are paralyzed which is why common colds are dangerous to him. It cuts off the ability to let the white blood cells know that there's an infection so the infection gets worse and so on."

"What about…what about the night terrors?" Hiroki squeezed Nowaki's hand upon hearing his baby brother's scream.

*"Since his nerve is paralyzed his body doesn't produce air to the brain causing his body to react on its own. Usually a human can retain their emotions while they're asleep but with Takashi-san he isn't able to control his fears and it shows through his dreams. He doesn't know he's screaming…"

"Do they have to be dreams?" Nowaki said fearing for the worst.

"No, with dreams there's a level of detachment. What's causing Takashi-san fear are his memories…I fear he's being abused." The nurse shook her head. "Such a nice boy too."

Misaki screamed like he was dying but soon his screaming died down.

Propped up on pillows and injected with drugs and IV, Misaki was in a daze when the doctors and nurses walked out.

"We had to lightly sedate him so he might be a little droopy, he may pass out but since you could and would kill me if I said you couldn't see him you may see him…just keep it down. We like when other's think we're a normal hospital…and Akihiko…HAND IN YOUR NOVEL YOU IDIOT!" The doctor screamed hitting Akihiko over the head.

"Damn that Aikawa is evil." Akihiko said rubbed his head.

Walking into the room they were disheartened when Misaki didn't smile or acknowledge them. Miyagi placed the flowers on the table and Akihiko placed the bear next to the young child like boy.

"Oh, everyone's here? Sorry for troubling you…hey you guys didn't have to come." Misaki worried that they had taken time off their work for him. He groggily raised his body and sat up.

"Misaki you were coughing up blood and you stopped breathing, why wouldn't we come?" Miyagi asked holding Shinobu's hand.

"Well because I'll be fine…this happens all the time and Taka-san never comes to visit." Misaki looked down with dull eyes. "They'll let me go in about a day...and you guys have work right?"

Hiroki clenched his fists. He was 100 percent ready to kill Takahiro at this point. How could someone abuse someone as sweet as Misaki?

"Misaki…I was thinking…no we were thinking, how would you feel if you lived with me and Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked. He placed his hand on the top of his head, "It wouldn't be a problem and we have an extra room."

"I c-cant. I would be a burden and plus Takahiro needs the money that he gets if I live with him." Misaki said sadly. He really wanted to live with his Oki, the abusing that Takahiro had given him because of who he chose to date was too much for the boy and he was starting to break.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Takahiro started at Hiroki like he was the devil. "Misaki I thought I had told you to stay away from…him."

Misaki's eyes widened in fear, if Takahiro had come to visit him then he must have done something wrong and when his brother was mad then he usually took it out on Misaki.

"I-I didn't mean too…I had passed out in by the library and Nowaki had taken me to his home and Hiroki came…I'm sorry Takahiro." Misaki said making sure to use everyone's full name. Takahiro hated it when Misaki used nicknames or when he acted childish.

"I don't care that you passed out but how could you go with a stranger. I'd be forced to look for you! And they wouldn't give us any more money because they would think you'd be dead." Takahiro raised his voice. Akihiko went to push Misaki's brother out the room but he was held back by the green eyed boy when he asked kindly asked everyone to leave him and Takahiro alone.

That didn't stop the worried men from listening through the door however.

"Brother I'm sorry I've made you worried, but the good news is is that me and Sumi aren't together anymore. He was…he was cheating on me." Misaki wiped his eyes.

"Thank god." Takahiro sat down in the chair next to his brother. "Now I've suppose you've come to your senses? Now your normal?"

"Can…may I move out?" Misaki gathered the courage to stand up to his brother.

"What? No Misaki…what are you saying?" Takahiro bit his lip in frustration. His brother was really annoying him.

"I think it's time for me to find a place of my own. I want to go to M university and major in economics…like dad wanted to do. My college fund was already approved." Misaki smiled gently remembering his father talking to him sweetly.

"But what about me? What about my family huh? Misaki I need that money that you get from the government." Takahiro yelled slightly.

Hiroki was tempted to bust into the room but Nowaki held him back. "This is his fight."

"Takahiro! They're over exerting me. I can't get a break with them! I just want to live a normal life," Misaki pleaded. He was feeling really tired.

"You can't! Stop being selfish. I took care of you when your good for nothing brother left and this is how you repay me?" Takahiro accused.

"B-But it's killing me…Takahiro I don't want to do it anymore." Misaki climbed out of his bed and grabbed Takahiro's shirt. "Please."

"This is how you repay our parent's for killing them?" Takahiro said causing the younger teen to choke out a sob.

"I didn't kill them. I love living with you even though you hit me for no reason. You're still my brother. I love you but Takahiro please, let me move in with Oki." Misaki gasped, he wasn't supposed to say that.

"I hit you because you deserve it…wait…you want to move in with HIM? How would you feel if I told you that your brother was part of a powerful gang? He kills people for a living. Do you really want to live with him? He's a murderer."

"He's not a murderer." Misaki defended Hiroki even though it was completely useless.

"I've got a trail leading to him…I'll tell you what If you testify against him then you could live with me and we'll make hot chocolate and sit in front of the fire like we did all those years ago. I wont hit you anymore I promise."

"You don't have a trail Taka-san." Misaki said angering Takahiro more because the young beauty had used the older mans nickname.

"Want to be-?" Misaki who hugged him cut off Takahiro.

"I'm sorry Taka-san, but I hacked the police data frame and erased all the information about the Bear gang and about Hiroki."

Takahiro smiled. His brother was such an idiot! He had placed numerous listening and recording devices for the other police officers.

"And I had my assistant place magnetic fields in my rooms, your puny technology was useless as soon as you walked in the door. Your co-workers don't know this conversation exists and I've sent a social service worker to your house to investigate the bruises on Manami's neck and Masahiro's lower back." Misaki said. He allowed himself a small smile. He had finally broken free of his brother's hold.

"Y-you didn't…that's not possible you were here all week." Takahiro laughed nervously hopeful that Misaki was just bluffing.

"On operation meltdown I hacked the USA intelligence system and depleted their funds for the military expenses. I stole billions from Russia in weapons and thousands from China in ships, all in the timespan of 2 hours and with a del computer from the Library. Takahiro, why do you think the government wants to keep me with them so bad?"

"I-I d-don't" Takahiro stuttered dumbfounded by his younger brother.

"I'm the worlds youngest genius. By age 9 instead of playing with Legos I was creating generated defensives for Japan's main network stream. I'm sorry Takahiro but I can't be a tool for them anymore." Misaki cried out, "I hope you understand."

"I do." Misaki smiled finally happy that his brother had respected his wishes. "Then you'll just have to go."

Before Misaki could register what was happening Takahiro was choking him. He tried to call for help but no sound would reach his throat. Finally he was able to make sound but Takahiro covered his mouth his own. Misaki realized that his brother was kissing him. Takahiro kneed Misaki in the stomach to make the younger boy pass out faster. The green eyed boy refused to faint and instead he bit Takahiro's lip, which caused the violent male to stagger back.

"HELP!" Misaki screamed knowing that his friends were listening through the door. Takahiro ran back to him and repeated his actions while trying to get Misaki to stop thrashing. Akihiko bust through the door and threw Takahiro off of him. He began punching Misaki's older brother; Takahiro's hand itched its way to his waist trying to grab his gun.

"Misa are you okay?" Hiroki asked noticing that Misaki had his hand on lips and tears in his eyes. "Misa?"

Misaki started to cry again but his eyes widened in anger when Takahiro punched the silver haired man and grabbed his gun. In blind fury Misaki lunched forward and grabbed the gun from Takahiro, he struggled to get it back from his brother when it went off.

Everyone stopped breathing when the blood poured onto the floor.

"T-taka-san… I'm so sorry. I didn't…" Misaki sobbed as he went to his knees and hugged himself. Akihiko rushed over and grabbed Misaki. Takahiro slumped to his knees but soon fell over to the side. Nowaki ran to the body of Takahiro and checked his pulse.

"I-Is he?" Misaki asked hoping his brother would be okay. "He's dead."

Misaki didn't know who had told him but he had heard it. Misaki began crying harder trying to be more silent but failing when he actually looked at his older brother.

"I killed him. I killed him…I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm going to throw up." Misaki ran to the bathroom and threw up everything he had eaten that day. Crying and heaving over the toilet bowl Misaki could only help but wonder, should he have died instead?


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm an asshole, sorry to everyone who actually knows the characters names and is reading this story like 'WTF?"**

**Misaki's last name is Takashi **

**And Masahiro is Mahiro. 6.6**

**BUT, lets pretend I'm saying their names correctly because I'm too lazy to change it.**

* * *

><p><strong>So before we start I'd like to thank:<strong>

**LunaRise**: Who added my story to the favorites and reviewed.

Aw, thanks that means a lot to me 3 And yea, Takahiro is a major douche bag. But now Misaki is torn because he loved his brother, even though Takahiro was a jerk, so you'll find out in this chapter if it'll destroy him or make him? Idk. Thanks for adding my story to your favorites though.

**Sasunarufan101**: Who reviewed.

Yea I know. Misaki is a smart (perverted ;)) person. You'll see what I mean in this chapter. Hehe.

**littleangelwings012**: Who reviewed.

Er, honestly I kinda forgot he was a police officer. Thanks though! Now I'll think of some twist of why he…oh I got it! Okay, I'm going to explain why he's a police officer. I got you.

And no I don't think I'll make Misaki suicidal…but who knows. X

**MeltXD**: Who added me to the author alert & subscribed & reviewed =]

Yea I hate an abused Misaki especially when he just takes it and doesn't stand up for himself. I want to make him have two sides; like a childish side but a dark side and I'm going to make Misaki feel more angst so Minami…well you'll see =] Thanks3

**Howboring: **Who put my story in their favorite

**darkYui**: Who also put my story as their favorites

* * *

><p><strong>OH AND I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AROUND A WEEK. I HAVE TO DO MY HOMEWORK! MAYBE WHEN SCHOOL STARTS OR WHEN I FINISH MY AP WORK...and my other stories that I've neglected. For those of you who read D .GRAY MAN, I'm doing a new story so be sure to look for, High school hell.<strong>

**BUT! since i do love you guys, I'll give you chapter 5 today ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Misaki please say something." Hiroki asked his younger brother again. Misaki simply turned his head away and gulped down a lump of bile that was rising in his throat. He had killed someone…he had murdered his brother. He was a bad person.<p>

They had cleaned up the body and since Shinobu's father owned the hospital nobody really complained about the loud pop noises they heard…well except for Aikawa but she didn't count.

When all was cleaned Misaki was released (by excessive force since Akihiko was threatening people) and thrown into the Limo where Hiroki and Nowaki, Haruhiko and Akihiko decided to jump in with him. Miyagi decided to go with his husband to um…have "alone time."

Hiroki sat next to Misaki of course and was trying to get the younger male to talk.

"I can't take it much longer Misa…I miss the you that calls me Oki and hugs onto my shirt when you're a-" Hiroki was cut off by Misaki's stoic stare. For a moment Akihiko was drowning in the pain that Misaki's showed in his eyes but he blinked and the feeling went away.

"Hiroki." Misaki said Hiroki's full name however this was a big deal for everyone. Misaki almost never used anyone's full name and instead he created silly nicknames for everyone. Plus it was the first time that Misaki's spoken in over 24 hours. Misaki opened his mouth to say something else but closed it.

"Aikawa said that if he's overloaded with stress then his nerves will shutdown and his breathing will stop." Nowaki scolded his lover.

"No Nowaki, it's when he doesn't take his medicine." Hiroki retorted angering the doctor.

"No it's when he's overloaded with stress." Nowaki eyes glared, almost daring his lover to say something else anything else. Hiroki was about to retort but Haruhiko stepped in.

"When he doesn't take his medicine, which he has to when he goes to Hiroki's apartment, he gets stressed easily and that leads to his lack of breathing. Now will you both shut the fuck up before I kick your ass." Nowaki and Hiroki closed their mouths. They knew when it came to Haruhiko and Akihiko that they must always be respected, after all, they did own the gang.

Akihiko, being fed up with Misaki acting like a social shut in, moved over and pushed Hiroki away. He grabbed Misaki and whispered something into his ear. "AH!" Misaki yelped and pushed Akihiko away. The famous author laughed and scooted back.

"Y-You damn perverted bunny! I get that you're a BL novelist, and yes I know about all of your regular day jobs. Although I'm a tiny afraid of Oki being a teacher but hey whatever…now…Usagi that was disturbing and don't ever say it again." Misaki scowled and looked out the window.

Hiroki looked at Akihiko in shock. How the hell did he get Misaki to talk sentences?

"Ahaha, so Misaki are you better?" Hiroki asked assuming that Misa was in a mood to talk.

Misaki stared at him hardly and went back to looking out the window with a longing expression. Akihiko whispered something else in Misaki's ear causing his eyes to become watery…and then he ruined the moment by saying something perverted and making Misaki's face blush like a tomato.

"You idiot! Perverted Usagi!" Misaki hit Akihiko on the chest, "Ugh, don't tell me that."

He whispered something else in the brown haired boy's ear to which Misaki gasped and pulled back.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Really, Really?" Misaki raised his eyebrow.

"Really, Really."

"Really, Really, Really?" Misaki asked pouting like a child. "Oki told me when that happens they have to get married."

"You didn't get married to Sumi." Akihiko said but closed his mouth regretting he brought up Sumi at a moment like this.

"Ah, yea…I bought a ring as well as the pendant but I felt that was a little more personal yea? So I was going to do it on his birthday. Not anymore though." Misaki looked at his fingers and his eyes began watering.

"Then…I know!" Akihiko smiled and looked at Misaki devilish. He whispered something else in Misaki's ear.

The 18-year-old boy blushed like mad and he had steam coming from his ear.

"What did you say to my baby Akihiko?" Nowaki glared sternly. Akihiko laughed not expecting a legitimate answer from the boy.

"O-Okay!" Misaki squeaked out. Akihiko choked on his spit and turned to stare at Misaki. "On one condition."

This time it was Misaki's turn to make the silver-haired man blush. Akihiko's cigarette fell from his mouth and he gaped at Misaki. Nowaki and Hiroki also gaped. What could be so perverted that Akihiko, the famous Boys love writer blushed.

Soon Misaki looked at Hiroki and Nowaki's confused glares and smiled.

"I just said that if he XXXXXX to my XXXXX XXXXX XXXX and licked the XXXX XXXXX Oh and then he could tie me from a fan and XXXXXXXXXXXX for 3 days." Misaki blushed cutely, "I'd marry him."

Nowaki blushed, Hiroki coughed awkwardly, Haruhiko stared at the younger man in shock, and the driver swerved almost hitting another car.

Nonetheless the rest of the drive was awkward silence as Misaki fell back into his depression.

"No way in hell you're marrying my brother Akihiko." Hiroki stared at him. Akihiko smiled, this boy was going to be his by the end of the month whether Hiroki wanted him to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY SO THIS ONE IS LIKE, 4,000 WORDS 3 **

FYN: I failed all science class so I have NO idea what the hell I'm talking about. Yea I don't know if nuclear structure of a platonic atom is even real…. but it sounds smart so whatever.

&Don't do the math about the ages, I didn't feel adding it so I just put numbers

* * *

><p>They arrived at Hiroki's place, where it was decided that the young teen would stay, in a timely fashion. The two brothers and Hiroki had some "business" to take care of so they dropped him off with Nowaki. It was instructed that he was to stay in the house until Hiroki came back just in case his henchmen didn't dispose of the body correctly.<p>

At the word body Misaki recoiled into himself and bit his lip trying to stop the shaking. Nowaki glared at his lover then placed the young boy under his arm and led him into the house. He explained to Misaki that Haruhiko would get his clothes and he'd be here in a few minuets. Misaki lay on the bright orange sofa and cried.

Nowaki went to the boy and hugged him. Cooing and whispering I'm sorry Nowaki rubbed Misaki's head and realized the boy had a fever again. Rushing to get water and a cloth Nowaki ran into the bathroom leaving Misaki to his own devices.

"Waki…?" The young boy called out trying to reach for the older male but only felt the air.

"Right here. Hold on…" Nowaki ran back into the room and placed the wet cloth on Misaki's head. "Misa can I ask you something?"

Misaki nodded his head too tired to talk. "You want to tell me why you're involved with an enemy?"

Misaki blinked and smiled. "Ah yes, I believe the government and the gang doesn't get along much."

"Not really." Nowaki shuddered remembering the time where police officers surrounded his house bcause of an april fools joke his cousin decided to pull.

"When I was 9, a month before Oki left, I did a science project about the nuclear structure of platonic atoms. I went into this compition that paid 2,000 dollars to the winner but T-taka san," Misaki shuddered as his eyes began to tear up at the mention of his brother, "He called a friend of his to watch me because he couldn't make it. That friend had ties with the government and so he told Takahiro that they needed my intellect. Of course Takahiro knew that I wouldn't clean or cook for him since I wouldn't be around so he refused but they offered him money…."

"How much…" Nowaki rubbed the younger boys throat when Misaki had coughed.

"20 thousand dollars. So Takahiro accepted and I began to do…well everything. I planned invasions, hacked other countries intelligence systems…but I was under so much pressure and so I was really sick often. All in all, I told them I wanted to be a normal teenager and so they let me… Takahiro was the one who didn't want me to stop…"

"Because he wanted the money?" Nowaki asked feeling guilty when Misaki's face contorted in pain and sorrow.

"No they said that they would still provide for me to go to college but they wouldn't give Takahiro any money because they knew that he had a drinking problem and they didn't want the money going to him…so they took it all away. That's why he hates…or he hated me."

"Now, I'm sure he-" the younger boy cut off Nowaki when he had lifted his shirt. Although they were fading he could see the outlines of bruises; Nowaki gasped.

"He said it was my fault our parent's died, my fault that his good Hiroki turned evil, my fault…he was a violent man but I put up with it because if I didn't then it would be Masahiro…and I…I killed him." Misaki began to cry again. Nowaki rubbed his ear hoping to calm the boy down, which it did.

"Misaki. You did what you had to do." Misaki cried harder. "I don't want to be a murderer."

"You are a lot of things Misaki but you are NOT a murderer. I've seen killers, everyone in this business is one…Misaki maybe you should go home and live with your brothers family." Nowaki had to bite the inside of his mouth to keep himself from crying. He didn't want the younger male to leave.

"I-I…. If I stay do I have to kill?" Misaki asked wide eyes. He looked like a baby who just lost his candy.

"Yes." Nowaki felt the need to sugar coat it. He wanted Misaki to stay with him and his lover but he had to think about what was best for Misaki.

"And if I don't then I can't see Oki, or Haru, or Usagi, or Yagi…or even you?" Misaki's lip quivered and he looked like a kicked puppy, Nowaki had to restrain himself from hugging the crap out of Misaki.

"No." The older doctor knew that this was Misaki's breaking point. Just as he was about to take out his phone and dial Hiroki's number Misaki wiped his tears and grabbed Nowaki's hand.

"I don't have any family left. If you want me to…to kill again t-then I have too. You've a-already done so much for me." Misaki coughed and Nowaki rubbed his back.

Nowaki sighed, "You wont have to kill. You'll just…um…plan out the stuff; what you did for the government you can do for us okay?"

"Ok." Misaki shouted eagerly but soon regretted it when he went into a coughing fit. Nowaki rubbed the young boys back and talked to him; first he told him of how Nowaki was abandoned as a child and raised in an orphanage, then he told him him how he burned the orphanage down and ran away.

He told him of the time when Hiroki stalked him at his florist job and the first time Hiroki told him he was apart of the gang. Nowaki laughed remembering the surprise on Hiroki's face when he told him that he already knew after all, Nowaki cousin had introduced him to the underground world long before he had met Hiroki. His cousin was a government spy for the family; long story short Nowaki's cousin was secretary for some genius kid and that allowed him access to look into the boys work and gather information for the gang. It was mean but it was necessary.

Noticing Misaki had fallen asleep he pulled out the bed in the sofa and laid him more comfortable across the mattress. Now he knew why Hiroki had wanted a big apartment like Akihiko's condo. Nowaki belittled himself for not listening to his lover and pulled the blanket he had gotten from the bedroom for Misaki up on the younger boy's chin.

Suddenly Misaki grabbed him and hugged him tightly. Seeing no other option Nowaki kicked off his shoes and creeped into the bed with the younger boy. Misaki cuddled closer to Nowaki groaning when he felt like he was going to throw up; his stomach settled and Nowaki began rocking Misaki when the 18 year old began to fuss. After a while both men were fast asleep.

Night came and the door was unlocked. "Nowaki, I have the brat's clothes…oh…this is, um…awkward." Haruhiko rubbed his head but was angered when a tired Hiroki pushed through the door.

"Why did we all have to come?" Akihiko said pushing past his brother and Hiroki. "Oh…"

Akihiko blushed at the cute face Misaki was making. Hiroki was blushing because Nowaki's shirt had opened 3 buttons while he was sleeping.

"I-I-I-I-I," Akihiko's brain was overloading. "I-I-I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Eh?" Haruhiko deadpanned. His brother was such an idiot sometimes. Hiroki stared at Akihiko with a 'wtf' look. Akihiko blushed more when Misaki groaned and turned away from Nowaki. Misaki didn't have a shirt on and you could see the bruises and…and a gold heart chain around his neck.

"Should we wake them up?" Haruhiko asked standing impatiently in the middle of the living room right behind the couch.

"Stop." Misaki mumbled. "Please."

"Is he awake?" Hiroki asked moving closer to the bedroom. Misaki began to thrash around causing Nowaki to wake up. The older man jumped and tried to wake up the younger boy.

"TAKAHIRO STOP!" Misaki's fear laced voice rung through the house. Nowaki began shaking Misaki harder not knowing it was causing the younger boy to be more afraid. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT."

"Nowaki wake him up now!" Hiroki yelled at his lover. Having taken offense to Hiroki's yelling Nowaki told his lover to shove off and that he was trying.

"It's not my fault…Oki please come back. Oki help me!" Nowaki, Haruhiko, and Haruhiko looked at Hiroki with sympathy. They knew how much it had hurt the man to leave his brother. Hearing Misaki cry out for him broke Hiroki's heart.

"HIROKI! HELP ME, PLEASE…please…how could you leave me?"" Misaki's voice trailed off as his breathing returned too normal. You wouldn't think he had been crying if not for the small sniffles.

_ He was 12; back then he was a problem child. He would admit he missed Hiroki so much. Everyday the young boy asked his adopted brother when Hiroki was coming back home and everyday Takahiro would growl and say never. _

_Takahiro, who was 25, kicked out Hiroki, who was 19 by then. Hiroki made no complaints and left, without saying goodbye and without looking at Misaki. HIROKI LEFT HIM. Something the older male promised he would never do. His real parents already abandoned Misaki and now his brother banded him too._

_Takahiro wasn't even his brother and the man had allowed him to stay. In truth he never liked Takahiro, the older male pushed Misaki around when they were kids and when his parent's died it only got worse. _

_His parent's died 3 months after Hiroki had run off and Takahiro had only become more violent. Then again Misaki did often skip school and sneak out so maybe he added on to the violent streak. _

_Anyway it was Hiroki's birthday and Misaki had bought a cake. He planned to eat some of it then at least try to burn it in flames. He vowed that today he would forget of his brother after all, didn't Hiroki already forget about him? Well Takahiro caught him and decided to lay out all his anger on a 12 year old Misaki. _

"_You little shit. You wanted to taunt me with the fact your brother thinks he's too good for this house!" Takahiro pushed the child down onto the floor._

"_No." Misaki whimpered. "Stop. Please" _

_Takahiro kicked Misaki then straddled him and began punching him. "It's your fault!" _

_ Misaki cried hard. "IF YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM TO HURRY HOME THEN THEY WOULD'VE BEEN ALIVE. IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR PARENT'S DIED AND IT'S YOUR FAULT HIROKI HAD TO LEAVE!"_

"_TAKAHIRO STOP!" Misaki screamed when his brother banged his head on the floor. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT."_

_ "IT IS! HE WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU SO MUCH THAT HE DEFIELD HIMSELF!" _

"_It's not my fault…" Takahiro began choking Misaki. "Oki please come back…Oki help me!" _

_ "HE'S NOT COMING BACK AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DRIVE YOUR OWN BROTHER AWAY?" _

_ Misaki was loosing consciousness now. _"_HIROKI! HELP ME, PLEASE…please…""_

_ But help never came and Misaki passed out; when he woke up he was still on the floor and Takahiro had went to bed._

"MISAKI!" The young boy jumped up and glared at his older brother.

"Did you have to wake me up?" Misaki rubbed his eyes and noticed water in them. He must have been crying in his sleep. Weird, Takahiro mentioned that he cried and screamed in his sleep when he was younger. Every time he did the older man would hit hi and yell at him.

"You were screaming." Hiroki refused to look at his baby brother and Misaki noticed.

"I see…well what time is it then?" Misaki rubbed his eyes and brought his knees to his chest. He was still afraid that Takahiro would rise from the dead and hurt him.

"9:00, we brought your clothes." Haruhiko stated worry evident in his voice. The young teen was starting to scare all of them…especially Akihiko. Haruhiko could tell that his younger brother had fallen deeply for the young teen so decided, as much as he wanted Misaki in bed with him, he wanted his brother to be happy.

"O-oh…Thank you, you guys don't have to be worried it was just a nightmare." Misaki's face was a deathly pale and his hands were shaking. Nowaki hugged Misaki and kissed his forehead.

"Do you have any work to do tonight?" Nowaki asked his lover with hoping that he could spend time together with Misaki. He was really starting to worry for the boy like a mother and he wanted Misaki to be happy…he was such a sweet boy. Why was he involved with all this? Nowaki now finally understood why Hiroki had left, Misaki was not suited for this business.

"I don't think so…" Hiroki looked to his co-workers, "Besides grading papers I don't have anything to do."

"I have to go deal with a traitors." Haruhiko sighed and walked to Misaki. He ruffled the younger boy's hair and whispered a bye and left the apartment.

"Oh me too!" Nowaki called out. He kissed Misaki on his forehead and kissed Hiroki on his lips. "I'll be back in about an hour…I have, some asshole to torture."

Nowaki ran out of the apartment to catch Haruhiko.

"I'm free." Akihiko smiled. He stared intensly at Misaki making the smaller boy blush. Misaki had finally begin to realize Akihiko as a possible love intrest; when he was with the silver haired male all he felt like he was drowning in warmth something that not even Sumi could make him feel.

Hiroki rolled his eyes and glared at Akihiko. "Stop flirting with my brother Bakahiko ."

Akihiko growled at the mention of his nickname. Misaki found this funny and began laughing hard, of course he stopped when he began coughing. Misaki gasped; Hiroki and Akihiko looked at him worriedly both men praying that Misaki wasn't having an attack.

"The carnival! Sumi said he was going to take me…I've never been to a carnival before." Misaki became depressed thinking about his ex-boyfriend and even more depressed because he started thinking about his brother. "When I was little, Takahiro told me that he would take me to a carnival too…"

"Well it's only 9:00, we could go now if you want." Akihiko was deperatly hoping Misaki would say yes, so when the yonger smiled and nodded the older man almost died of sheer joy.

"Oh man I can't go." Hiroki bit his lip and debated wether or not he should skip his work.

Akihiko frowned. "I wasn't asking you."

Hiroki looked at Akihiko and glared. After all Misaki's been through there was no way that the younger teen would agr-

"okay! Let me get dressed." So the young boy raced to his suitcase, pulled out a shirt, and threw it on. He then took out his phone and texted his secretary, who was most likely trying to kill everyone to find him, and sat on the orange couch waiting for Akihiko to convince Hiroki that he was fit enough to go.

_I'm okay! So stop killing people. _Misaki text his demanding and sexual harassing assistant.

_Where the hell have you been? I've been keeping these monkeys tamed but they keep touching your experiments. One already spilled milk on your blue prints for taking down America! _

Misaki fumed. He looked towards Akihiko and his brother arguing about Misaki's well being and shook his head.

The young boy dialed his assistant's number and waited until he heard the, "You've reached Misaki's husband, how may I help you?"

Misaki stared at his phone is shock. His secretary couldn't have known that the person that was calling was Misaki because the young boy's number was blocked (for stalking reasons).

"IM NOT YOUR HUSBAND!" Misaki screamed causing the two males to stop fighting and look at their loved one curiously.

_"Ah! Cutie pie, how're doing?" _The older male chucked out. He found it amusing when Misaki became flustered but somehow he sensed that Misaki's depression. Usually the young boy would be cursing a storm but now he seemed mellow.

"Isaka." Misaki growled out. "What did they touch?"

_"Oh honey. Those idiots completely ruined your blueprints for operation butterfly." _Isaka's cheery voice beamed through the phone. It seemed his Misaki was slowly coming back to normal.

"It took me 4 months to full prof that! I was gone for a week, ONE WEEK!" The two older males in the role weren't used to Misaki yelling or cursing at other people so when the green-eyed angel started raising his voice the two were intrigued.

_"I know baby…" _Isaka purred out. He took the phone away from his ear to answer a question and came back on with full force. "_Ah thanks! You reminded me…hey Misaki?" _

"What do you want Isaka?" Hiroki, along with Akihiko, gasped. They were so used to him making nick names for everyone they didn't really seem to register that Misaki wasn't acting like…a child anymore.

At that moment the two men felt true sympathy for the young man; if he acted this way when he had to deal with work then he must've been acting like that when he had lived with Takahiro. Akihiko was even more determined to make the boy have fun; he called his favorite henchman, Tanaka, and requested a driver be sent to Hiroki's apartment.

_ "Your so cold to me baby. Anyway, I've sent in your request to Kaoruko for retirement but she denied it."_

"SHE WHAT? She's the demon. I swear to god Isaka if you don't do something I'll mu-" Misaki's rant was cut off by a frantic Isaka.

_"No boss! That would be very bad." _Isaka frowned over the phone. "_I'll talk to her again; it's only because you're so cute that she want's you to stay." _

"I have enough problems with relationships and I don't need another headache. Look, who ever fucked with my blueprint tell them I'll come by later to talk to them." Feeling a headache coming on Misaki sighed and rubbed his head.

_"Okay but you have another assignment and trust me your not going to like this one." _Isaki took a deep breathe, "_It's a hide and seek operation." _

"What? But I'm not…" Misaki noticed the two men staring at him, "Look Ryu, I'm sorry I just had a long day. I'm going to go to the carnival okay? I'll call you back towmarro."

_"Sure. I'll call you with the details but at least Todo is your partner." _ Isaka smiled. _"Goodbye darling, I'll talk to you later my sweet husband." _

"I'M NOT YOUR HUSBAND!" Misaki stood up but coughed again and fell back.

"SEE! He's not going with you!" Hiroki yelled at Akihiko.

"Are you kidding me? He want's to go so let him go!" Akihiko yelled back.

"NO! I said no and that's final, he's not going anywhere." Hiroki and Akihiko began arguing again not aware of Misaki who was becoming more depressed. It seems wherever I go fighting happens. It's my fault, the young boy thought to himself. He had to grab his arms to keep them from shaking. He was crying now having just remembered that he had killed his brother.

What was he going to tell Manami and Masahiro? The stress of his work, his dead brother, and his too alive brother began seeping it's way onto Misaki. He felt a massive headache coming on and he wanted to leave before he could pass out and worry his brother even ore.

"Please." Misaki turned around, tears in his eyes he opened his mouth and said in the most sad tone the two older men have ever heard from the young boy, "I need some air. Please Oki."

Hiroki bit his lip and nodded. "Fine but be home by 9:27."

"Oki it's 9:26, by the time we get there it'll be 9:30." Hiroki smiled evily.

"Okay. Come on Usagi." Misaki was fed up with his brother protect full ways, after all he was the one that was abandoned by him.

"W-what…where are you going Misaki! It's 9:27 already!" Hiroki yelled frantically. "Your not allowed to."

Misaki bit his lip and put his hand on his head. Akihiko helped him stand up and rubbed the stressed teen's shoulders for comfort.

"I'm 18 Oki. I just need some air, I'll be back soon ok?" Misaki pleaded with his brother. His heart just couldn't take anymore arguing; his mood was irritable and he was filled with loneliness. Maybe it'd be better if I'd died, Misaki gasped. How could he think that? Oki would be sad and I'm sure the others would be sad also. Now he was truly selfish.

"No. I said no. You can't go with him Misaki." Honestly Hiroki wanted his baby brother to go but he couldn't let his pride disappear if he gave into those puppy dog eyes. "Takahiro kicked me out so I wasn't able to raise you properly but I'm g-"

"I just murdered my brother Hiroki, I think I deserve some fucking air." Misaki didn't need to raise his voice to make the house cold, his tone was stoic and his face was a mask of nothingness.

Without looking back Misaki walked out of the house. Hearing more argument from the house he flipped out his phone and called Isaka.

"_Misaki's husband speaking, how may I help you?" _

"I'm sorry Ryu. I wish we could've spent more time together. Tell Kaoruko that despite being crazy she was a very sweet person. I forgive you for betraying the government for stealing my work to give to the Bear gang. I forgive you, I do."

"_Misaki, what are you saying?" _Isaka's usual playful demeanor turned into one of seriousness. 

"I already knew you were Nowaki's cousin…after all I'm not a Guinness for nothing. Isaka I want you to tell Hiroki…tell Hiroki I know he's a fucking liar and he did abandon me, but I forgive and love him. And Nowaki, tell him that even for the short time I've known him he was like my mother. Then I want you to tell Haruhiko that I forgive him for sleeping with Sumi. I forgive him. "

"_Misaki why don't you tell them yourself." _Isaka's voice had now taken an edge. He didn't like where the conversation with his young boss was going.

"I'm sure you'll be able to find a better boss…a better friend than me." Misaki took a deep breathe, waiting for his friend to speak.

_"…But your request didn't go in yet so your still my boss."_ Isaka clutched his phone. Please don't let him do what I think he is the secretary pleaded.

"I know Ryu. Can you do me one last favor? I want you to not be sad for me. Tell them not to be sad for me and the money, the money I've stolen and put in my secret stash. Please give that to my sister-in-law and her child, they'll need it when they find out…goodbye Ikawa…."

_"Misaki why does this sound like a final goodbye?"_

"Because it is Isaka...it is."

With tears in his eyes and a heavy heart he hung up the phone; Misaki prayed to god that day. He needed someone to save him from what he was about to do. He needed someone to save him from himself. Misaki wiped away the tears in his eyes; after all he deserved everything that was happening.

Takahiro always did say, "Dark times meet dark people."

And Misaki was defiantly a dark person.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the cliffy :( Review?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I suggest everyone listen to youtube.com/watch?v=sPBKwHZ5-pw

Minyo, a folk song, while reading. I wrote the AkihikoXMisaki heart wrenching scene while watching this.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank<strong>

Sasunarufan101: Who reviewed?

Yea, lmao yea, I actually had an idea for a story because of the fan part. I think I might do a one-shot about it.

XLinkuX: Who reviewed

Aw thanks!

sof301: Who added my story to their favorites!

MeltXD: Who reviewed

Thanks. I like to leave cliffhangers that are like, "this mother F*" lmao.

Akihiko will defiantly be there when; well I'm not going to give stuff away (even though you'll read in this chapter) Misaki decides to take matters into his own hands.

Littleangelwings012:

First of all. WOW! Thank you so much for writing as much as you did. Everything is revealed in this chapter so you'll know the real reason why Hiroki left and why Takahiro became a police officer. As for the suicide part, in this chapter you'll see if Misaki does it or not. Thank you for actually taking the time to write what you did; using your review I now have an idea of what Akihiko is going to say and how I'm going to shock the readers.

Yaoilover796: Who reviewed and added my story on subscriptions

Lmao I don't think liking my story is weird…if it is then a lot of people are weird. Hehe.

ILOVEGAARA: who subscribed, added my story to their favorites! And reviewed, AND added me to their favorite authors (spazzing in excitement)

Thank you so much~! /3

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized that if I put Misaki was violated sexually (because the word most likely get my story flagged or something) it would no longer be pg13. Sooo I'm going to hint it okay? 3**

* * *

><p>XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX<p>

The drive to the carnival was one of silence; Misaki's phone kept ringing until Misaki had turned it off and now Misaki and Akihiko were standing in the middle of a parking lot waiting to come to the ticket booth. The line seemed to be getting farther than closer so Akihiko moved to the front, there was one man who objected but was suddenly silenced by taking one look at the silver haired man. Akihiko was not in a good mood as was Misaki; the young boy looked so distraught and confused that a fire could be going on in front of him and he wouldn't even blink.

They made their way into the theme park, not paying of course, with an unlimited band to get on all the rides. Misaki didn't seem to care although he was the one that suggested going to the amusement park. He was so worn down that he didn't even attempt to smile, like he usually would, when Akihiko had trotted over to him with a small bear.

"I need somewhere high." It seemed as if the world stopped sensing Misaki's ulterior motives. "Let's go on the Ferris wheel."

Akihiko was in no position to deny the green-eyed beauty so he gave the bear to some random male, grabbed the boy's hand of course oblivious to the flinch Misaki gave when he had given the bear to the man, and led him to the Ferris wheel. Once again Akihiko cut the enormous line with no complaints and soon the two were climbing into the small red box. The employee, despite his obvious nervousness, wished them a 'safe ride' and pressed the red button. There plummet into the air was an awkward one since neither one of the men said anything; Misaki too busy on his phone and Akihiko too busy admiring Misaki.

When the box finally reached highest point of elevation it stopped moving. Akihiko looked down then at Misaki's apathetic face; no longer playing with his phone the younger boy moved towards the little latched door and unhooked it. Misaki looked down and smiled.

He placed small device, he had invented it; on the box that controlled the Ferris wheel before he got on the ride; he had routed it to his phone so he could control when it stopped and when it started. He stopped the box's movement when it had reached the top.

"Misaki, did you do that?" Akihiko looked down also and gulped. He always hated heights.

"Yes." The boy simply answered. He didn't take his eyes off of Akihiko, which in turn was forcing the older male to become more curious of what Misaki was planning. "Do you not like heights?"

Akihiko laughed nervously. "No. No not really."

"I'm sorry then, but I-I just need to do this. I don't want to not I have to." Misaki said biting his lip.

"Misaki. It wasn't your fault, Takahiro wasn't your fault." The older man moved to the seat next to Misaki and grabbed the younger boy by the shoulders.

Misaki bit his lip, "The day that Oki left he t-told me that he wanted him back…my brother never kicked him out…Hiroki just left." Misaki bit his lips to stop the tears. "He left me."

"Didn't Takahiro hate Hiroki…and you? I mean he beat you." Akihiko's eyes widened. He was positive that his childhood best friend loved Misaki with all his heart and would never leave the younger boy if Takahiro hadn't kicked him out.

"Taka-san h-hit me because…because I never did my job right…plus I reminded h-him of my brother you see Aki, Takahiro loved Oki like a brother shouldn't." Akihiko gasped and gaped at the young boy.

"Takahiro tried to seduce Hiroki but he pushed Taka-san away and l-left b-because he was i-in love with someone else," Misaki began crying harder. "Takahiro loved Oki so much…and Hiroki hurt him by leaving like that."

"Misaki, why did Takahiro want to put your brother in jail if he loved him?" Akihiko rubbed the boys back. He knew this was only hurting the boy but he was too curious now.

"H-He wanted to g-get me in jail…b-because I was the o-only thing Hiroki loved…so I would be out of the way and Takahiro would be w-with him forever. H-He k-knew that I would s-save him if h-he was convicted so Takahiro p-planned to s-set me up"

"Misaki…is that why he tried to kill you?" Misaki sobbed and shook his head to indicate no, "What did he want?"

"He want's to des- hurt," Misaki caught himself before he slipped up and said destroy. After all, this was till his mission and he would see to it through the very end. He allowed himself a smile thinking about how happy _he _would be. "The family…a-and he covered up his i-intentions by marrying and h-having a son," Misaki took a deep breathe and wiped his face. "Nobody wanted me Akihiko. Not even my parent's."

"Bullshit, plus Takahiro was a cop right? How did they not notice?" Akihiko asked suspisiously. Misaki cursed Akihiko's all too well knowlodge. Well from what Aikawa says Usagi is extrodinary writer. Misaki looked down again and he stood. Grabbing the pole in the middle of the red box he positioned himself in front of the door.

"I'm not the innocent boy you think I am…Takahiro s'not a police officer and he isn't dead. He isn't."

"What are you talking about?" Akihiko raised his eyebrow and stared suspiciously at the younger boy. Misaki bit his lip, surely giving the silver haired beauty a little information, just enough so Akihiko could fully prepare the family, won't classify as a failure to the mission. Misaki internally voiced the pros and cons about letting Usagi know.

_A pro would be that Usagi wouldn't be dead, _Misaki shuddered and couldn't imagine the man he was beginning to love's dead body, _and of course a con would be upsetting…__**him. **_

Now Misaki had a difficult choice, go with his heart and be selfish, or stick to the plan. Every since he was a child of 9 years he had been taught to never abandoned a mission for any purpose…would he throw away his teachings for Usagi?

Slowly, as if Misaki knew that _he_ was listening, the younger angel opened his moth and said: "I've been trained since I was a 9 to do these things, I've been trained by Takahiro and the government, please understand that this...Takahiro… It's something so much bigger. The money that the government gives me…it doesn't exist."

"I don't understand what your saying Misaki." Akihiko asked him. Akihiko moved to get up and drag Misaki away from the open latch but the younger boy smiled sadly and pushed him back.

"Always remember that I care for you, all of you, and the reason I'm doing what I'm doing is because he'll kill you and everyone who associates themselves with Oki if I don't"

"Misaki…what are you?" Akihiko was cut off when the chocolate haired boy reached in and stroked Usagi's face.

"It's my mission. If I disobey, the violation is massacure for your gang. Do you understand why I'm doing it Usagi?" Misaki kissed Akihiko softly on the lips. Fireworks exploded in the silver haired man's heart and both boys pulled away fast. Never having experienced this kind of felling, not even with Takahiro, Misaki backed away from his future lover.

""I'm sorry Usagi. I'm a soldier…and soldiers always follow orders." Misaki sobbed out.

"No…please don't do this Misaki. Please." Akihiko begged the younger boy.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Usagi…no," Misaki said after a while of thinking. Every time Akihiko would move to the boy Misaki would inch closer to the open door.

"This will be the last time I call you…so for now I want to call you like a lover." Misaki smiled warmly at the silver haired man despite both male's loud crying. "I love you Akihiko."

His heart beat and his mind swirled, barely feeling Akihiko grab his arm the emotionally hurt Misaki whispered a goodbye and hurled himself out of the red box. The wind in his hair felt nice and finally he was content with disappearing.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Akihiko Usami was a humble man. Growing up with his brother, he will admit, was exceptionally difficult but he knew his brother always protected him. At a young age his mother had died and his father inherited the "Usami Bear family" and at a young age he watched his brother murder his father for that million. Still he hadn't known fear. His brother promised to protect him and that's what he did; coming from a mob family meant no one talked to him and that's how he liked it.

He was rich. He was power. He was god. He was fearless; cold-hearted Akihiko was his nickname because to be a murderer you had to lose your emotions. This…he never felt fear like this. Misaki hadn't peeled the barrier he had set up Misaki rammed it and burned it by just…being himself. Misaki had shown him that he was rich, powerful, and fearless but the young boy had also shown him that he was utterly **alone. **

But Akihiko was scared, so terrified, when Misaki said goodbye because he **knew** that was a final goodbye. Misaki's finality shook him and without thinking, without remembering he moved, he ran forward and grabbed him.

He was sliding out of the Ferris wheel now so he wrapped his legs around the pole. Screaming at the people who just watched he began crying. Dark thoughts clouded his minds as he felt his hand's becoming sweaty. Misaki sobbed and he moved an inch closer to the ground.

"You fucking idiot!" He never saw the young boy so mad. Even when Takahiro had tried to kill him the boy remained calm and an air of senility covered him. "You stupid perverted fucking idiot!"

"I'm not the one who jumped out of a god damn Ferris wheel you prick." Now it was Misaki's turn to be surprised. He had never heard Akihiko get so mad. He suddenly felt guilty that he had brought Akihiko out here. His hand slipped more and Misaki cried. "I love you too. I love you! Please, you need to start climbing on top of me."

"No! I need to die! It's my mission! Akihiko let me die." Misaki's eyes glistened. "Please."

"So you'd leave me then? FOR SOME MISSION?" Akihiko squeezed Misaki's hand for dear life.

"I hate being the cute Misaki everyone has to take care of! I hate keeping this secret! I hate just taking orders!"

"Stop being selfish! Get back on the fucking red thing or I swear to god I'm jumping with you." Akihiko retorted.

"I WAS NEVER SELFISH! I LIVE FOR OTHER PEOPLE, ALWAYS WORRYING ABOUT THEM! I let Takahiro beat me Akihiko! I let him beat me so he could keep his shitty job and his shitty house and his shitty family because I **loved** him...I don't have family anymore Akihiko."

"You have Hiroki! Remember him?" Akihiko said hoping to get through to the younger male.

"Hiroki left me…the…the real reason I know everything about the your gang. The real reason I know everything about Hiroki. Do you know?" Misaki's hands slipped a little more. The rain hid the tears of Misaki and his older friend.

"I don't care! Just please cl-" Misaki grabbed Akihiko with his other hand.

"My mission was to drug Hiroki and bring him back home," Akihiko gasped, "and I accepted because I loved him so much and he left me…he left Takahiro broken. He knew that Takahiro beat me. HE KNEW THAT TAKAHIRO DID THINGS TO ME AND HE KNEW THAT I HATED TAKAHIRO!"

"Misaki. Please." Akihiko tightened his hold on the younger boy when Misaki began slipping.

"But I couldn't do it…because I love my Oki and I do forgive him. I gave up on finding him. I was alone and hurt, my big brother wasn't there for me and the only family I had forced me to do those things because he figured if he can't have Hiroki no one else can!" Misaki screamed clenching his hands with Akihiko.

"The worse part is that I loved him...I was truly, utterly, and madly in love with him. I still am...but it isn't the same anymore. Nothing's the same anymore because I've realized...HE'LL NEVER LOVE ME AND I HATE IT! I HATE HIROKI!"

"Misaki..." Akihiko couldn't form proper words and just shut his mouth closed.

"I follow Takahiro blidly because b-but no matter what I can't let Hiroki feel the pain I did...as much as I hate him I love him too. I love him too."

"I'm here for you." Akihiko reasoned with the young male. His hands began shaking because of the cold. "I'll always be here."

"No you wont! Not after you find out what I've done. What I'm doing. I'm j-just a soldier in this game Akihiko and if somehow I survive this…remember that I'm not Misaki anymore. I'm not a child, so when the times comes kill me."

"What? How could I-"

"I love Takahiro even after all the things he did to me I love him so I can't betray him and I love Hiroki so I can't betray him either. Just protect Hiroki and Please…let me die."

"Misaki NO!" Misaki began clawing at Akihiko's hand in attempt to make him let go. "I WANT TO BE MARRIED TO YOU! I WANT TO GO ON DATES WITH YOU! I LOVE YOU."

"R-Really?" Misaki stopped struggling and looked at Akihiko with hopeful eyes.

"Of course. Now start climbing up pretty boy." Akihiko said smiling at his young now lover.

Misaki laughed but his smile quickly turned into one of fear. "A-Aki…I can't…breathe." He wheezed out causing Akihiko to look at the boy with a terrified expression.

"No. No Misaki please don't do this to me." The boy grabbed his chest with his right hand and tightened his hold on Akihiko's'.

"I wanted you to make me forget about t-this l-love…I-I'm so s-sorry for e-e-very thing I've done but t-this is my order and I-I'm d-doing this because… The boy said in attempt to conform Akihiko.

"I-I love you." Sheer terror ripped through Usami when Misaki closed his eyes and his hand slipped from his own.

"MISAKI!" Akihiko screamed his heart out. It seemed like the younger boy's body was falling endlessly. He heard cheers and became furious. HOW COULD THEY CHEER ABOUT THIS? MISAKI WAS… Akihiko screamed and wailed for Misaki. Misaki didn't want to die. He didn't want to die! Akihiko thought to himself.

"He didn't want to."

His phone began ringing but he was too caught up in his own sorrows to notice. Usami Akihiko vowed that day, if he couldn't be with his Misaki alive then he would be with him in death. So he jumped, whispering his lover's name in his head and crying.

Akihiko was never afraid of the dark times in his life, as he was never afraid of what that darkness did to people. But as he withered away in the darkness without Misaki with him he felt fear and he realized; when he was a child he was afraid of nothing…because he had nothing.

But he had Misaki now and the only thing he feared more than death was losing Misaki. For the first time that day Akihiko smiled through his pain and let the cold feeling of the rain sweep him away.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank**:

xxBlairBearxx for subscribing

bittersweet-despair for adding my story to the favorites :)

MeltXD: who reviewed  
><em>No don't worry. You'll see! The next chapter is where the plot unfolds. This chapter is just like a breaker i guess? So now your going to be like holy crap. There's so much more going on to Misaki.<em>

* * *

><p>To not confuse anyone, this part of the story is before Misaki jumped. It's what told through Haruhiko's view.<p>

Oh and I don't know Japan's emergency number so lets just say its 911.

* * *

><p>xxxxxxx<p>

To not confuse anyone, this part of the story is before Misaki jumped. It's what told through Haruhiko's view.

Oh and I don't know Japan's emergency number so lets just say its 911.

"So why did you come with me?" Haruhiko asked feeling not entirely comfortable with his friend's lover coming to witness the gruesome scene.

"No one hurts my Misaki and gets away with it." Nowaki smiled evilly slightly but soon his face turned into one of concern. "Will…will you be okay with it?

Haruhiko bit his lip. "…No."

Nowaki grabbed the silver haired male's arm. "Then why are you going through with it?"

Sighing Haruhiko replied in a solemn voice, "Because I have to prove…"

Nowaki gave him an affirming nod; not having the heart to deny the compassionate giant the truth he reluctantly told him about the mysterious man he had met a few days ago at a masquerade party.

"AW! You're in love." Haruhiko blushed and withdrew his arm from Nowaki's gasp. "You are, you are…so what's his name?"

"I…I don't know." Haruhiko looked at his feet dejected. They were almost at the warehouse and, surprisingly, he didn't want to stop talking to the raven-haired male.

"Mm. Romeo and Julius!" Haruhiko glanced at Nowaki and noticing the lovesick male Nowaki explained. "Gay version my friend."

"Ah I see…well I don't know his name and I most likely am never going to see him again." Haruhiko explained. His tone dropped and he touched his lips; he still remembered the mango feeling that his mysterious lover had left on his lips.

"I have a feeling you will. Very soon actually." Nowaki quickly added before the older male could ask him questions, "Now I have no clue who this person is, trust me if I did I'd spare you the torture, but call it a mother's intuition."

"A mothers…hey where are you going?" Haruhiko called out after Nowaki, knowing if the fluffy male was hurt then Hiroki would kill him.

Nowaki ignored him; eager to get into the warehouse he sprinted and nearly gagged by the sight he saw.

It was dirty. It was smelly. It was disgusting. It was…marvelous. Nowaki smiled manically, of course after getting used to the smell.

"Nowaki, You shouldn't see this. Wait out-" Haruhiko was silenced by Nowaki's maniac laughter.

"How are you feeling Sumi?" Nowaki said eyes glistening. What was unknown to every one, except Hiroki, was that Nowaki was into torture _a lot._ The raven-haired boy was into S&M and seeing people be tortured was such a major turn on for Nowaki, especially when the horny male kept thinking about Hiroki in those ropes.

"P-please. I didn't mean t-to c-cheat on the b-bosses brother…p-please…let me go. " Haruhiko's heart ponged. Although he had found someone else, he will admit that he still loved Sumi. Every time he would try to torture the boy he had to leave because of his overwhelming guilt; he despised it, and Sumi knew it and he used that weakness to his advantage.

"Please, H-Haruhiko. D-Don't do t-this." Sumi cried out; using his tears trying to manipulate Haruhiko and this unknown male he cried out when Nowaki grabbed him by the hair. Since his arms and legs were tied to a chair he could do nothing more than glare at the raven-haired beauty. "It was just p-part of our m-mission!"

"Haruhiko, I think you should leave." Nowaki said in a stern voice surprising Haruhiko at the amount of authority the elder male held in his voice. With no complaints Haruhiko walked out and closed the door behind him. He reached in his pocket for a cigarette to ease his never but was met with an equally nervous vibrating cellphone.

_Asshole, _Haruhiko sighed when he looked at the caller ID and flipped open the phone. "Hiroki, what do you want?"

"_! CanyoubelievethatmyM-"_

"I can't understand a word your saying! Slow the fuck down." He heard Hiroki take a deep breathe.

"_Misaki left even when I told him not to and he cursed at me…Can you believe that my Misaki would go with your idiot brother!"_ Hiroki cried into the phone. Haruhiko jumped when he heard Sumi scream and Nowaki laugh.

"Hiroki, why is Nowaki enjoying torturing Sumi?" Hiroki laughed into the phone nervously.

"_I think he has like double personalities; a sweet kind Nowaki by day and a crazy S&M sex deviant by night." _Haruhiko shuddered. "_Anyways, what should I do with Misaki?" _

"I don't know Hiroki," Putting emphasis on the word you're, "He's you're brother not mine."

"_Yes but you have a little brother. What do I do?" _Hiroki coughed, "_Please." _

Damn this must be serious then for Hiroki to say please "Fine."

"_Oh god, I love you so fucking much." _Haruhiko sweat dropped.

"DID I JUST HEAR HIROKI SAY HE LOVED YOU?" Nowaki yelled out to Haruhiko.

"N-NO, please! Hiroki didn't say that!" Sumi cried more. "Not you fucktard."

"Hiroki, you're boyfriend has gorilla ears." Haruhiko sighed when he heard more of Sumi's begs and Nowaki's insane laughter.

"_I know, but what should I doooooooooooooo,"_ Hiroki was obviously slightly drunk. Talking to a drunk, of any level, Hiroki was futile and Haruhiko refused to put of with his nonsense so he hung up. Nowaki trotted out of the room, not covered, but completely drenched with blood.

"I think we should let him go now." Nowaki sighed and wiped the blood from his face, or he at least tried to.

"Yea…do you need a towel…or a car wash?" Haruhiko said regretting taking Nowaki with him. Honestly, a person should NOT like torturing as much as Nowaki did.

"Nope." Nowaki said cheerfully. "Let's go home."

Haruhiko nodded. It seemed ever since Misaki came along home would be wherever the green haired boy was. That was their home, because Misaki was just one big ball of energy that kept them going. He wondered how he lived before without Misaki to make him smile. Just then Nowaki's phone played Material girl by Madonna, the gentle giant rubbed his head nervously and chuckled. Pressing the answer key he said, "What's up Isaka?"

"_Nowaki! The kid I'm babysitting, you need to save him_." Isaka said frantically.

"What? The kid that you steal from?" Nowaki asked surprised that Isaka sounded worried on the phone.

"_Yes! That little shit armored the security defense here! The phones are cut off so we can't call 911 and these idiots aren't smart enough to call someone else to call the police for them…well except for me. So Nowaki call the police now." _

"WHAT? NO!" Haruhiko looked to Nowaki in confusion, "My cousin wants us to call the cops."

Haruhiko yelled hell no so loud that Isaka's ear felt like it was ruptured.

_"Please Nowaki. He's going to die! Please save him!" _Isaka cried out frantically. The workers all were silent; pleading with some divine being that their boss, the kind hearted Misaki, would be saved.

"I'm not calling the police! Do you know what would happen? They'd track my phone Isaka and I'm not trying to cause my Hiro to go to jail." Nowaki shrugged his shoulders. "It's just some brat Isaka, just let me him di-"

"_Don't you dare tell me he's some brat Nowaki, he's been a very good friend to me and I am going to save him? Now call the fucking police before he kills himself!" _

"It's not my fault if the guy want's to die. I'm not putting my life i-"

_"He's only 18. Please Nowaki. I am begging you." _Isaka began crying as well as the other workers who was listening to the conversation on speaker.

"…Where is he?" Nowaki let himself sigh. Haruhiko looked as if he was going to throttle the shit out of the older male.

"_At the carnival! U-Um…he's on the Ferris wheel…TODO! He's on the Ferris wheel right?" _Isaka called back.

_"Yes! He just got on…wait…he stopped the control! He's going to do it on the Ferris wheel!" _Todo screamed into the phone.

"Okay okay. You owe me big Isaka." Nowaki sighed and pressed the end button. Mumbling to himself he dialed 911.

_ "Hello? Emergency, how may we help you?" _

"I'd like to report a attempt suicide happening at the Osaka Ferris wheel." Nowaki said in a British accent. Haruhiko slapped his head in anger; Nowaki did a terrible British accent.

_"We'll be there in an hour to pick up the body. What's your name?" _The dumb lady asked. Nowaki rolled his eyes and began to explain to her that it was an attempt suicide therefore there is no body but Haruhiko snatched the phone away from Nowaki.

"Listen you stupid lady. The boy is going to jump off the Ferris wheel, if he dies, I will kill you and your family so better get moving bitch." Haruhiko hissed out and threw Nowaki's phone on the ground.

"NOOO! MY PHONEE!" Nowaki fake cried. Haruhiko just sighed and began walking back to the car. He had a semi drunk Hiroki he needed Nowaki to cake care of.

Once they were safely in the car Haruhiko instructed the driver to go home and Nowaki pouted.

"I wanna meet the suicidal boy!" Nowaki pouted. Haruhiko sighed.

"God you're acting like Misaki. No we're not going to see the kid, we're going back to your place so we can deal you can deal with Hiroki's problem."

"Problem?" Nowaki cocked his head to the side, Haruhiko pointed to his crouch, and Nowaki immediately understood. When Hiroki was drunk all he wanted was a blow from Nowaki otherwise the chocolate haired male would go into a frantic rave and try to kill everyone.

"Here put this shirt on, you look like holy hell." Haruhiko took off his own shirt and handed it to Nowaki. The bigger male beamed at Haruhiko and put on the shirt.

They pulled up to the apartment to reveal red and blue flashing lights.

"No…No, No…" Nowaki frantically tried to open the door. After a few tries he opened it and flew out of the car with Haruhiko trying to drag him back.

"Ah you can't enter here sir." The policeman stepped in front of Nowaki. Nowaki could see his lover, in hysterics, talking to the police. A few minuets passed the man who was talking to Hiroki patted him on the arm and called his squad and they left. Hiroki cried harder.

Rushing to his lover Nowaki put his arms around Hiroki. Before Nowaki could ask what was going on Hiroki took his hand and nodded to Haruhiko. He led them to the elevator not speaking a word even when Nowaki had called the brown haired male's name several times. Not once letting go of Nowaki's hand he led them to the front of his door, waited, and knocked twice.

Isaka opened the door quickly with a gun in his hand. "God damn I thought you were the police."

Hiroki nodded and made his way to his living room where Akihiko laid unconscious and Misaki hooked on oxygen and other wires held his hand crying.

"Ah! You're clowned heart!" Haruhiko pointed out. "I'm loony lullaby!"

"Oh my god! I thought'd I'd never see you again…my name is Isaka by the way."

"Haruhiko." Isaka pulled his lover into a chaste kiss and nodded to where Akihiko's brother was laying. Haruhiko rushed to his brother and hugged him tightly. Akihiko made no movement at all and lay on the sofa with a pained expression.

"What the fuck Isaka?" Nowaki hit his cousin on the shoulder blaming this on him. If he hadn't of made the call then maybe this wouldn't have happened. "This is why I said calling the police was a bad idea for some selfish brat is a bad idea."

Isaka shook his head and tried to cover Nowaki's mouth before Misaki could hear him. "You were supposed to steal his work and make sure he stays in the business. You weren't supposed to save some selfish-"

"Shut up." Misaki whispered softly, too soft for anyone not around him to hear. Haruhiko stared at Misaki wide eyed.

"And now, my best friend's brother is almost dying-"

"Shut up!" Misaki said a little louder this time. However Nowaki still didn't hear him.

"For some fucking kid that doesn't mean shit to me…I swear to god I'll find the kid and kill h-"

"SHUT UP!" Misaki screamed but soon regretted it when he coughed out his lung. Haruhiko rubbed the boy's back soothingly.

Nowaki stared at Misaki; he went to go over to the boy but was held back by Isaka.

"Nowaki…Misaki is the kid I've been stealing from," Misaki flinched knowing that Nowaki, a man he respected, would soon hate him because of what he did.

"Oh Misa…I'm so-" Nowaki was cut off again by a depressed Misaki.

"Don't talk. Everyone just stop talking." Misaki whispered again as he recoiled into himself.

An hour passed of everyone sitting next to Akihiko in awkward silence. Misaki didn't let go of Akihiko's hand as Nowaki didn't let go of Hiroki's hand and Haruhiko was clutched onto Isaka's hand. Soon at the brink of dawn a soft cough was heard. Akihiko opened his eyes and groaned at the pain in his head. Haruhiko was the first to leap up and go to his brother and Misaki finally let go of the silver headed male's hand. He took the oxygen off of his mouth and began to stand up only to wobble.

No one took notice of him, all too absorbed in Akihiko's well being, as he walked towards the door. Once out of the hall he collapsed onto the wall. He needed to leave before Akihiko asked about him. Before he could see Akihiko's disappointed eyes. He almost made it in the elevator, crawling and wheezing, but someone pulled him back and threw him against their shoulder.

"You don't get to pull that shit again kid." Isaka said walking back into the room with Misaki still wheezing. Misaki began struggling and kicked Isaka in the stomach. However Isaka bit his lip to stop the pain, like they were trained to, and placed Misaki in front of Akihiko. Misaki didn't once open his green doe-like eyes as Isaka placed the oxygen mask on his face.

"Misaki." Akihiko said gently. Misaki still was reluctant to open his eyes. "Misaki, please open your eyes. I want to see your eyes before I die." Haruhiko rolled his eyes. Who would believe that idiot? He just had a minor concussion.

Apparently Misaki did because he whipped his eyes open and threw himself at an expectant Akihiko

"No! I'm sorry it's my fault, all my fault." Misaki cried hugging Akihiko for dear life. "Please don't leave me. Please."

"Misaki, I think it's time we know what happened. I mean I just tried to direct a whole police squad away from my house that's filled with narcotics."

Akihiko looked to Misaki wondering if he would explode on Hiroki but the smaller boy smiled, a painful smile for both him and his lover, and laughed nervously.

"Um…I'm sorry?" Misaki rubbed his head.

"Yea. You're always sorry and I'm always forgiving you. What if you died Misaki? What would I do then? Jesus you don't think, use your big genius brain for something other than stupidity. I swear it's…it's like you want us to kick you out." Misaki flinched, Hiroki sounded like Takahiro. "Y-Yea, it won't h-happen again. Please excuse my behavior." Hiroki sighed and went over to his little brother knowing that he probably sounded like Takahiro.

"Misaki, I'm sorry for everything. I didn't…It's just been a long time since I've been with you. If I wasn't kicked ou-" Akihiko growled at Hiroki shocking both Misaki and the elder brother.

"Don't lie Hiroki. For once tell this boy some truth." Akihiko sat up, it was painful, but he still sat up for his lover.

"W-what are you talking about?" Hiroki asked Akihiko. Misaki whispered a no and hugged Akihiko's chest.

"Nothing. Usagi's head is just messed up." Misaki said nervously trying to shut his lover up.

"Tell us why you really left, Hiroki. Tell us why Misaki researched his heart out about our gang trying to find you. Why did he want to drug you and drag you back Hiroki? Tell us why, **Hiroki."**Misaki began crying only to find that no more tears had come.

"What?" Hiroki asked. He grabbed Misaki by the shoulders, "Is he telling the truth?"

Misaki didn't need to say anything for Hiroki to know that it was true.

"But why?" Hiroki was crying now, which angered Misaki. The fed up boy stood up and pushed his older brother off him.

"Takahiro loved you." Misaki bit his lip to stop himself from crying. "And you hurt him by leaving him."

"Are you kidding me? Takahiro was insane! He was delusional Misaki, he kicked me out because I loved Aki…ham…Akiham." Hiroki blushed profusely and rubbed the back of his head. Nowaki glared at him and Hiroki muttered whoops.

"HA! Takahiro was insane? Takahiro was the most sanest one of the three of us Hiroki." Misaki shook his head, "He wasn't crazy."

"Misaki what the hell are you saying? He beat you for Christ sakes." Misaki glanced down and Akihiko lightly stoked the chocolate haired boy's hands giving Misaki the confidence he never knew he had.

"You know what he did Hiroki." Misaki looked into Hiroki's guilt stricken face. "You heard the screams, the pleas, you heard me beg for you. You saw me on the floor, you saw it all and you didn't help. You left me Hiroki. You left…"

Hiroki's face turned red with anger. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOUR TALKING ABOUT! He kicked me out Misaki…you…you can't be defending that bastard…are you?"

Misaki closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and began his testimony of his Takahiro.

"For everything in my soul I hate that man but I…I forgive him Hiroki, I do." Misaki nodded his head affirming that he did indeed forgive his adopted brother.

"In-fucking-possible." Hiroki backed away in anger. "And what, because I didn't want to put you in d-"

"You didn't want Takahiro to have sex with you so you left before he ever could try." The gang, excluding Akihiko, gasped in shock. "He loved you so much…you broke his heart Hiroki. You broke his head and I had to suffer, I tried to mend the pieces back together…but I-I couldn't. "

"I-It was wrong! And so what I left…you could've left too Misaki. You could've found me wi-" Misaki laughed.

"Pack my bags when I was 10 Hiroki? Really?" Misaki cried out in anger, "Just admit you were wrong already!"

"I wasn't! I didn't know Takahiro was beating you, I didn't know he did those things you! Okay? I didn't know." Nowaki gasped and clenched his hands in anger whilst Haruhiko was emotionless. Isaka walked over to his just recent lover and grabbed his hand because he knew Haruhiko was 5 inches from murdering either Misaki for not telling him sooner or Hiroki for being an idiot.

"I…I never…" Misaki looked at his brother before he cleared his throat and backed away from his brother. "I never told you he did that to me Hiroki…I never told anyone."

Akihiko scoffed and pouted, wait, why was he getting angry? Akihiko then chastised himself because this was no situation to be upset Misaki hadn't mentioned to everyone Akihiko had known first.

"I…I'm sorry Misaki." Hiroki hanged his head low so in shame. Misaki smiled and laughed.

"I already forgave you Oki." He looked to Isaka harshly, "but you, you **know **what'll happen now and I will never forgive you if he dies." Isaka immediately knew who 'he' was as Misaki kept glancing at Usagi very 4 seconds.

"Now I think I have quite some explaining to do." Misaki sobered up and explained the attempted suicide, why his brother (adopted) searched for Hiroki, and why Takahiro did all those things to him. Of course half of what he was saying were lies but the only one who seemed to not notice was Hiroki.

Hiroki was crying and Nowaki was sobbing and wailing 'my Misaki' like some crazed lunatic. Akihiko glared at the gentle giant, Misaki sensing this glare backed off of Nowaki.

Misaki smiled, the first real one in a while, because he realized that he wasn't alone. For the first time in his life everything was right. Thing were getting better. Then Misaki's phone rang (which surprised him because he thought he'd lost his phone) and he began to bleed nervousness. He looked at his phone and visibly paled.

"Ah, Misaki are you okay?" Isaka asked touching the young males shoulder and looking down on the phone. The energetic male froze, having to bite his lip to keep him from throwing the phone across the room his grip on Misaki tightened.

The caller ID flashed _Takahiro_ and Misaki's heart sped up. Everything was going to be in shambles. He failed his mission. Misaki grabbed his heart to stop the pain that he felt, because he failed his mission they were going to destroy his life…they were going to annihilate the bear clan and everyone associating with them. T-Takahiro was going to use his power to destroy everything Misaki loved to get to Hiroki. He was going to destroy Misaki.

"Oh god." Misaki managed to choke out.

**He was going to kill Akihiko.**


	8. Chapter 8

Misaki raced up the stairs depressed and crying as he flopped on his bed and passed out. He began dreaming of his past not even aware that he was screaming all the while.

* * *

><p><strong>MISAKI'S MEMORY:<strong>

* * *

><p>In the living room while Hiroki was out of the house the two brothers were kissing with passion, Misaki of 7 and Takahiro of 17. It was wrong, Takahiro knew that but the way the younger boy wiggled himself around the house in that happy manner made him…made him feel something. It wasn't even the older boy who started it, it was Misaki who had feigned innocence and kissed Takahiro gently on the lips. Gently had turned into passionate when Misaki sat on Takahiro causing the older male to gasp letting little Misaki dart his tongue in his older brother's mouth. Takahiro had tried to pull Misaki away from him but that little boy was too strong (due to the training he had been put through by his parents and the military) and pulled him back.<p>

The door clicked and before Takahiro could scramble away his parents pulled them a part hurling insults at him like a gun. They threw Takahiro into the basement and locked it. Takahiro was forced to live for two weeks in the cell the boy's parents had built without food or water and occasionally his parents would hit him. Still, Misaki loved his brother dearly and snuck in 3 meals with water everyday for that entirety of 2 weeks. It was only the first week and Misaki had gotten bored of being ignored by an adolescent Hiroki.

"Shi…are you okay?" Misaki looked up and grabbed the bars.

"No…Mama and papa keep talking negative about you. I don't know what to do anymore Taka."

"You'll be okay…we'll be okay. What we did was wrong, we're brothers not lovers. Plus I'm way too old for you." Takahiro moved farther away from Misaki.

"No. I understand what the consequences may be and I am willing to accept all of that for you. I want to be happy with you because I love you." Misaki's little fingers clenched around the cold iron bars.

"You're only 7 Shi! You don't know what love is…you'll find someone else."

"I already told you I don't want anyone but MY Taka!" Misaki began crying. Takahiro moved slowly, the last beating his parents gave him left him a bit sore, to the iron cage. He placed his hands over Misaki's.

"We're brothers!" Takahiro exclaimed raising his voice,

"You're not my real brother so it's okay! Why can't I be with you?" Misaki wailed.

"I'm sorry Misaki. You're still a child so you don't understand…I-I love someone else."

Takahiro looked away from Misaki in fear his voice would give away his huge crush.

"…Who?" Misaki's broken voice sounded through the cell.

"Hiroki," Takahiro whispered accidentally.

"…Hiroki?" Misaki looked up at his brother with such a sad hurt expression Takahiro had to look away.

"No." He denied, which was futile because Misaki already knew that his Taka loved his brother.

"Do…do you love me too?" Misaki asked looking at his brother cutely.

"No." Takahiro lied. This was best. At least Hiroki was closer to his age and plus, he was sure Hiroki felt some kind of an attraction to him. After all Hiroki did jerk him off once.

Misaki was a genius but he didn't think that Takahiro could lie to him…so the younger male believed him.

"O-Oh…but I'm a big boy. I could give you things that Oki wouldn't dare do."

Takahiro's eyes widened. "No! You save that kind of talk for some one you care about deeply."

"I CARE ABOUT YOU! I DO!" Misaki yelled. Hiroki screamed, 'Shut up down there! Gosh, I swear those two idiots play those damn video games all day. READ A BOOK OR YOU'LL BECOME LAZY MORONS!'

Takahiro smiled and Misaki became jealous. "You could take it from me! You could have it Taka! It'll make you feel better…just pretend I'm Hiroki!"

Misaki's eyes welled with tears when Takahiro looked away and ballad his fists by his side.

"Does he know what you did to me?" Takahiro suddenly asked his younger brother who in turn began crying even more.

"W-w-what I d-did?" He grabbed himself to stop shaking.

"Shi…you pushed me and made out with me. Anyway, does he know what happened?" Takahiro's eyes widened with worry.

"He thinks you play video games down here…I kept it a secret from him. Mama and papa are barely home now anyway."

"Thank you Misaki. Thank you so much." Takahiro smiled in relief.

"But why…why him?"

Takahiro chuckled sarcastically to himself. "Dark times meet dark people Misaki. Always remember that.'

"Kay…"

"I'm sorry you had to find ou-"

"I already knew you loved Hiroki. You could tell when someone's utterly and hopelessly in love with someone you know? You could tell when someone's faking it too…you should probably stop faking it or you might believe it someday Taka."

"I don't understand…"

"You don't understand now but 10 years from now, give or take, you'll be drowning in regrets and sadness because you weren't true to yourself."

"Shi…I don't know what to say." Takahiro pressed his face through the bar in hopes of calming his blush down. Misaki stepped forward and kissed him, unlike last time, softly and chaste.

"You don't need to say anything Takahiro. I already understand." Misaki turned his back to his brother to hide the evil look on his face.

"Understand? Understand what Shi?"

Misaki shook with rage.

"That it will take my death to get you out of your darkness." Misaki placed his hand on his heart although Takahiro could not see him doing so, "I'll plan it. I'll plan your happiness even if it causes me misery."

"Misaki I don-"

"Dark times meet dark people right Taka?" Misaki turned back around with his usual childish demeanor.

"Huh?" Takahiro didn't understand a word his brother was saying but some how he felt like he should just tell his young brother the truth. That he really did love him.

"I predict murder, crime, hate, suicide, all the works. I'll fall into my jealousy and I'll become stark mad. After years of listening and following like a lost puppy I'll snap. I predict things you know? Mama said the reason everything I predict comes true is because I understand life so well…"

Takahiro pressed his face further into the bars. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know, mama said I was a genius. She said I could solve mathematical equations that even college professors have difficulty with. She told me I was wiser than Confucius or Socrates or Aristotle put together. Mama and papa keep saying, 'Misaki, you were destined for a life without your brothers. Your brothers will be the death of you, they'll hold you back Misaki. We love you.' Then papa would put his arm around me and ruffle my hair and they would each say their share of pathological lies."

"Where are you getting at?" Takahiro raised his eyebrow.

"I've always known I was different. It was quite simple to tell actually, since all my colleagues wanted to pick their nose and take their scheduled naps and I wanted to read the literary works of classical heroes."

Misaki was silent for a moment until he continued speaking again in a rhythmic pattern, "I never understood why I have the knowledge I do. I still don't, and to you whom I may at times argue with, I sound like a arrogant teenager I do…but I'm only 7." He said mockingly. "I'm only seven and yet I love you, a deep unconditional love that I'd kill for. I know you Takahiro. I know you better than yourself so believe me…trust me, please don't turn away what you really want."

"Since you're the great knowing Misaki what do I want?" Takahiro said rudely. He was getting frustrated that his younger brother seemed fixated with the idea of them together. The older male cared too much for Misaki to even think about doing those things with.

"What you want is something Hiroki can never give you but I will help you…I will follow you until I die. I will kill for you until I die. I will sell my body and commit genocide all for you Takahiro. So please, just don't shun me."

"I-I'm sorry…you're my brother Misaki. My precious brother and we can't be anything more than that."

_I love you too much._ A voice in the back of Takahiro's mind screamed at him. However the boy ignored it.

"I understand how it's going to be then…" Misaki began crying again, "Please remember…you're my one and only Taka even if I have to follow you to death. No one can deny me that not even Hiroki."

"Oi! Big brains! Where the hell is my literature textbook. I know your too smart for school but I'm not so you need to give me that textbook. Misaki?"

Misaki rolled his eyes. "TOP DRAWER, LEFT CABINENT."

"Stop touching my stuff you stupid brat! God, I swear I hate you sometimes." Misaki flinched. He cupped Takahiro's face through the bars.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Takahiro."

And then Misaki walked out and Takahiro opened his mouth to scream out 'I LIED! I DON'T LOVE HIROKI! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM SOO MUCH BECAUSE OF HOW HE TREATS YOU! I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME!' but he was left alone with his thoughts and the sounds of Misaki's footsteps going up the stairs and out of his sight.

* * *

><p><strong>END MISAKI'S MEMORY<strong>

* * *

><p>"Misaki!" Akihiko shot up the stairs with Hiroki behind him when he had heard the first screams come from the boy's mouth about 20 minuets later. Akihiko grabbed the boy so he would stop screaming. Both males, Hiroki and Akihiko were shocked when Misaki stopped and began talking normally. Usually the younger male would scream everything but now he was softly talking.<p>

Akihiko didn't know you could smile in your sleep but Misaki was clearly happy with something. Then the smile disappeared and the tears came rolling down.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you Takahiro…" Misaki clutched his heart. It was kind of hard to breathe for him. Akihiko shook him and Misaki woke up and brought Akihiko down with him. He kneed Usagi in the stomach and chocked him cutting off his oxygen. When he realized that he wasn't in the academy anymore and Takahiro wasn't in danger he realized him apologizing profusely.

"What the hell Misaki?" Hiroki said causing Misaki to flinch. It reminded him of their younger days when Hiroki tortured him mentally.

"S-sorry. I thought…I had a nightmare Oki." Misaki eyes shimmered

"I don't care. Miyagi and Shinobu are here and we're waiting for you so get up and go downstairs."

Misaki's eyes hardened. This was why he denied the mission when Takahiro first proposed it. Sure Hiroki was nice to him, loving even at first but you can't forget the things you hate. Under all that bullshit worry for Misaki laid the horrible memory of what his 'fragile weak brother' did. He chose to bury it and ignore it. He chose to forget why he really left and Misaki loathed him for it.

"S-sorry Oki."

With that Misaki left to go downstairs and cook for the family, which in reality was the closet thing he had to family. Now wasn't that the saddest thing someone's ever seen?


	9. Chapter 9

I served the food while wearing the pink frill apron instead of the blue one Hiroki had suggested. I've always felt like I was such a girly man. Miyagi had come over with his husband upon request by me; otherwise the two wouldn't have come over. I told them it was business. I wish I was with Takahiro right now…no I don't, that's a lie. I liked having dinner with the family very much especially if I cooked. Akihiko would try to assault me in the kitchen but Hiroki always chased him out.

"Okay, dinner's served! I hope you guys like I…" I didn't even get to finish my sentence. Everyone started eating it without hesitation, which made my heart clench and my eyes water. They trusted me to the point that they wouldn't have checked to see if the food was poisoned. The only people who were hesitant were the people who were working with me which of course were Miyagi, Isaka, and Shinobu.

I giggled and sat down at my own place at the table that ironically was between Akihiko and Hiroki. Akihiko found his way up my leg with his hand and I squealed when he squeezed my leg causing Isaka to flinch. Secretly, of course I **can't** admit it, but secretly it hurt to think that Isaka thought I would actually hurt him. The warning shot had been to protect him. I guess he didn't know that I was supposed to kill him but chose to save him instead.

The meal was silent as I imagined it would be. You're supposed to lighten the mood not dampen it Misaki! I sighed for the twelfth time that day.

"Um…Oki?" I turned my head cutely to the side causing Akihiko to blush and turn away. I had to repress a grin. So far everything was going according to plan.

"Yes Misaki?" Hiroki said a little cold. I guess he's still upset and disappointed in how I acted. BLEH to him!

"Um…S-Starting Monday-" I was cut off by him rather rudely.

"Tomorrow is Monday." I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from cursing rather loudly. I believe the Misaki that they know doesn't curse much…that is totally bullshit. When I'm with Takahiro I curse like a bull. Then again, I wonder which is the real me. I never did feel right with cursing but if I didn't then Takahiro would punish me. I smiled wickedly. Sometimes I hated the punishments, but sometimes they just got me so damn horny that I could fuck a bull and I wouldn't care. Most of the time I begged Takahiro to punish me because it felt good to be noticed by him. Takahiro never wanted to hit me…but I made him. I always did.

"Ah, yes. Sorry…well tomorrow I'm going to M-uni!" I was slightly amused when Hiroki began choking on his food.

"N-N-Nani?" Hiroki was so surprised he began speaking in native tongue (which is Japanese if you didn't know).

"Um yea. I always wanted too! Because dad wanted to and Taka-san wanted to and you already went so I just want to follow the family…"

Hiroki turned red with anger. I think he always thought I was too stupid to go into a good college or something. I looked around the table for the first time since I had begun eating. They looked worried for me, sympathetic even. For the second time that night I felt a weird tightening in my chest. Guilt? I didn't know but it was starting to get real annoying.

"Hiroki you probably won't even be seeing each other…" Miyagi shook his head and added happily, "And plus, that means I'll be able to see Misa-kun everyday!"

Shinobu hit his arm while I laughed.

"Yea! We wont see each other! Plus I want to do economics…and plus I'm in Kamijō-sensei's class for English so we won't-"

BANG! Hiroki's head hit the table quite hard. I sighed and saw Isaka whisper something into Haruhiko's ear. He paled and looked at me with wide eyes. No…no Isaka, please don't tell him what I think you did.

Listening to their conversation I heard, "Not dead" from Haruhiko. That was all I needed to hear. Takahiro told me to eliminate him if he told…and because I loved Takahiro I had to even if I trusted Isaka with my life. Even if he was my best friend, close to Todo in fact.

I whipped out my phone under the table and texted Isaka. 'What did you tell him?'

I didn't even take a breath before my phone vibrated indicating a message from Isaka.

_Nothing. I told him how pretty he looked in gray~! _ Damn that Isaka was good at lying through text. However he was till an idiot being that I was sitting across from him and could see the sweat drops fall from his face.

You're a bad liar Ryu. Please, I'm begging you. I know you care for him. He will **not** get hurt okay? Just please; please don't tell him anything about my brother. I texted.

I waited a second before my phone buzzed and I read, _or what Takashi? Going to kill me? I don't care. Do it but you will not hurt anything that is close to me for you're insane lunatic brother. You're my friend and I care about you but I love Haruhiko. Our souls are intertwined._

My breathing stopped for a minuet. Would I kill my best friend? Surely I couldn't be so heartless…but I had a mission to uphold. I had a dream that I had to make happen no matter what. So I did what any other selfish person would do. I lied.

Watch you're back Ryu…I'll do anything to protect my brother. Which isn't a total lie…I just threatened him a little. Now Isaka will be busy guarding himself and his lover around me and I won't have to kill nor deal with him.

_And I'll do anything to protect my lover. _I looked at Isaka in horror. Did he really mean that? He looked back; I could see the fear in his eyes. I could also see the determination and bravery in them. I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. He'd abandon me like that? I guess I just wasn't a good enough friend…I never am good enough.

So I texted back, lol come on Isaka. You know if you try anything I'll murder you and this whole goddamn clan. Don't fuck with me. You **know** what I can do(:

He didn't text back. I'm assuming he was afraid. This one time when he were training in combat Sumi threatened my brother, Hiroki, by saying he'd probably make a great screw if Takahiro wanted him. So I let blind furry consume me and well…let's just say Sumi was in a 2-month coma. We don't know how or even why we woke up since the doctors said he was supposed to die.

"I want Misaki to live with me." The temperature suddenly dropped as my brother emitted a deathly aura.

Oki smiled wide like a demon, a smile worse than mine and said, "Care to say that again **Usami?"**

"Yes. I said I want Misaki to live with me." He looked at me with such a sincere expression that it made my stomach clench.

"URUSAI! Bakahiko! Baka, Bakahiko!" Hiroki began sputtering Japanese insults forgetting that neither Akihiko nor Haruhiko knew Japanese. They just never felt like learning the language…even though they live in Japan.

"Um, Oki I think it would be a great idea for me to sab-live with Usagi." Isaka, Miyagi and his lover, and I all sweat dropped. I was defiantly about to say sabotage.

"Don't even think about trying to violate my baby Usami. I'll castrate you like I did Sumi." Nowaki said in a calm simplistic manner.

I choked on my lima beans. "Eh?"

Takahiro is going to murder me when he finds out I let one of the best undercover persons he had be castrated. Scratch that, Sumi is going to KILL ME! I shuddered at the mental image.

"Ah…I'm still shirtless." Haruhiko stated looking down at his chest. How the hell didn't I notice that? Well that's an easy one…you were staring at his brother. I blushed.

"YOU MADE MY MISAKI BLUSH YOU MONSTER!" Nowaki screamed like a child. I smiled, not yet in the mood to laugh. It just hurt to know I had to betray these people, they were like my family even though I've known then for about a month

"Yuku, Yuku na ashiteru." Haruhiko said. It was silent. What the hell is Yuku? This idiot didn't even know a once of Japanese!

"Oh, Doki wa umi-san junjou." Akihiko replied in nonsense.

"EHHH? Desk wa nigata?"

They're a bunch of idiots.

"Um Usagi-san? Haru?" Isaka glared at me for using Haruhiko's nickname. I rolled my eyes, "Do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course not." Akihiko and Haruhiko answered simultaneously. I laughed out loud. Shinobu looked at me weirdly and I quickly stopped. I forgot I wasn't supposed to express my real emotions now that Takahiro was watching more than he did a day ago.

Hiroki sighed, "If you can make Misaki laugh then he can live with you but I swear to god Akihiko if you 'take care' of my brother I'll fucking murder you. Do you understand?"

Akihiko nodded quickly and smiled gently at me. I…I didn't know how to react. I mean I know I told him I loved him at the carnival but that was in case Isaka did something stupid…like call the police. You know I still don't know how he used his phone with my lockdown. I figure it's not that important but eh, you never know. Anyways, I know I told him that I loved him but why did he believe me? Why are all these people so easy to fool?

_Maybe it's because they trust you and love you…unlike Takahiro. _I stiffened. I tried to convince myself that I wasn't crazy and I wasn't talking to myself in my head.

_You are. I'm just telling you what you refuse to hear. You love Akihiko. Stop trying to deny it __**Misaki**_. AKIHIKO DOES NOT LOVE ME, I argued with myself. Trying to get the voice to stop I began eating my food even though I had long lost my appetite and the food had gotten cold.

_Of course he does. Sooner or later you'll see and you'll have to choose between family and love. Just pick wisely Misa-chan. Bye, bye! _The voice disappeared into the darkness of my brain. I defiantly am going insane.

Shinobu texted me, _you okay? _

I began to reply only to be interrupted_. You have to keep focused Takashi. _

Shinobu never did like me, probably the whole threatening his lover thing.

I don't need distractions by you Shinobu so fuck off, I texted back. I really didn't need any more distractions, imagining a shirtless Usagi was enough of a distraction. I glanced at him and blushed. What I wouldn't give to bend him over a table and 'love' him all night. Then again he might want to be the top. I shrugged. It wouldn't matter as long as I had Usagi. I blushed harder.

"Misaki why are you blushing?" Shinobu asked me in a stern voice. Miyagi kicked him from under the table.

"Ah…I just imagined something." I smiled gently at Shinobu. However he seemed to understand the double meaning of my smile. I'm getting pretty tired of this threatening my friends, lying to Usagi, pretending that I'm their friend. I feel like it's a spiral down and I'm sinking. It's a terrible feeling, it really is.

"So then bringing his clothes here was pointless?" Miyagi stated while Shinobu grabbed his hand in worry. I became a little angry. I wasn't going to kill any of them. I was protecting them for Christ sakes!

"No! We're going to leave some of Misaki's clothes here so he can sleep over too." I faked a giggle when Nowaki glared heatedly at Miyagi.

"Well then maybe we should all depart?" We looked at Haruhiko like he was crazy. Since when did he talk all proper like that?"

"He was trying to sound smart."

"I was trying to sound smart." Usagi and his brother said at the same time. I think it's so cute how they say the same thing. Akihiko and Haru glared at each other. Instead of staring at both brothers I couldn't take my eyes off of one. Akihiko kept side glancing to me and at one point he winked and I reheated again! I'm pretty sure my face was as red as a pumpkin…oh wait those aren't red. Well you know what I mean.

"Apparently it wasn't working, _**Haru**__." _

Isaka glared at Hiroki who intended to make fun of Haruhiko's nickname.

"Oh, I didn't know angry monkeys could talk, _**Hiro-san." **_

Hiroki gripped his fork in anger, "I'm not a monkey dear Haruhi."

"Haruhiko…I'm sure my brother was joking." I intervened trying to prevent world war 3. When Haruhiko and Hiroki fought…they fought.

"_Misa-kun, _please don't involve yourself between Oki-kun and me~" Haru said holding his hands together and batting his eyelashes. I think he's high.

"Don't talk to my brother like that Sami Wami!" We stared at Hiroki. He looked confident that the nickname would work so I didn't say anything about it.

"Idiot!"

"Guys! Chill okay?" Hiroki feverishly glared at me and without thinking yelled out, "He started it Shi!"

My fork dropped from my hand and I stared at Hiroki, who covered his mouth in redemption.

"What." I stared at him and I could feel Nowaki shiver from my intense aura. "Did." I turned slightly so I could see his whole expression. "You." My hand clasped the wooden table. I felt a stinging in my hand but ignored it. "Say?"

Hiroki however was as dense, even denser, than Takahiro and didn't understand that I was beyond furious. He didn't even realize he called me Shi, something that Takahiro once called me.

"I said he started it!" Hiroki pouted. Even Nowaki understood that his lover had overstepped some boundary I had set. Isaka, who knew why I was so upset, was worried for Hiroki. Shi had been a name that Takahiro had called me in private. Something, the only thing actually, that we had to show our love. I wanted to murder Hiroki, not only did my older brother steal Takahiro from me he had stolen that private name Takahiro had created for me.

"No. What name did you call me and where did you hear it?" I didn't acknowledge anyone but Hiroki in the room.

"Oh! Shi? Well I don't really remember where I heard it from but it sounded cute and-" I slammed my hands on the table. Hiroki jumped and he finally understood I was beyond pissed. I was murderous.

"You don't remember? You don't remember when I ki-" I was cut of by a furious Isaka.

"Misaki Takashi! You shut your mouth this instant and sit down."

I ignored him though. "Remember that day mama and papa came when Takahiro tried to come on to you? A day after he had finally stopped playing his video games and resurfaced into the human world."

"Huh? Of course you idiot! Why did you bring it up now?" Hiroki yelled while he blushed. Nowaki glared at my brother and me not exactly sure which one he was upset with.

"They dragged Takahiro away while he was screaming my name. Think hard. Think very hard Hiroki, what happened next?"

"Misaki!" Miyagi had finally understood what I was trying to tell my brother. If I told Hiroki what he had done…what I had done also then maybe Takahiro would finally come to his senses and admit that he loves me. Maybe finally we could live happily ever after. Maybe my predictions didn't always come true and I wouldn't become lost in my jealousy."

"I-I can't remember…I can't remember anything in my childhood really…why can't I remember?"

"They dragged him away. Takahiro clawed and fought but they wouldn't listen. You were crying and pretending to be oh so upset acting like he raped you when all he did was kiss you softly. ALL HE DID WAS SHOW YOU HE LOVED YOU!"

"Misaki! Would he want this? Would he want you telling Hiroki such a precious memory?" Miyagi tried to calm me down.

"I don't care! It's always about Hiroki! Hiroki this and Hiroki that, I'm sorry Misaki but I love **Hiroki!** What about me? If everyone loves my brother so much then who's left to love_ me?"_ I began crying again. "I did everything for him!"

"Misaki…You don't mean…with Takahiro?" My brother didn't make out a full sentence but I understood him perfectly.

"Of course with fucking Takahiro! All I want, all I ever wanted was this one thing and you took it from me like you always do. You always take everything from me Hiroki, always!"

"Whoa! He beat you Misaki. How the hell did I take away anything that was yours when he ruined you!"

"HE WASN'T THE ONE WHO STARTED IT HIROKI! HE ONLY DID THOSE THINGS TO ME FOR YOU! HE PRETENDED I WAS YOU! HE HAD SEX WITH ME BECAUSE HE THOUGHT I WAS YOU! HE MADE ME SCREAM FOR HELP, WHEN HE DID NOTHING WRONG, FOR YOU! ALL FOR YOU!"

It was silent as everyone took in the meaning of my words. Isaka sat down, giving up all attempts to make me shut up.

"All so you would finally come back…all for you!"

"What do you mean he pretended?" Hiroki finally said slowly. "Misaki I can't help you if you don't tell big brother whats-"

"I'm not a fucking kid anymore and your as much a brother to me as Takahiro is. Your selfish Hiroki you really are. Why do you get to forget when we remember it every single day? Oki I truly do forgive you for leaving…and I love you…but I hate you so fucking much sometimes I want to kill you."

It felt like I was in a black hole and I couldn't get out. All of a sudden Usagi sat up and took my hand. He led me outside (we ran) and when we stopped he hugged me.

"I love you. I love you." He repeated over and over again. He grabbed my head and kissed me.

"I love you. I love you." He kept repeating until finally I stopped crying and I closed my eyes.

"Usagi…take me with you."

He broke open some car and hot-wired it. I climbed in the passenger seat and hastily fell asleep dreaming more about my past.


	10. Chapter 10

You'll understand later why Isaka isn't to be trusted! :)

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>After Akihiko drove to his condo he woke me up by kissing my forehead. I blushed and groggily followed him. After unlocking his door with multiple keys I plopped on the nearest cushion and dozed off only half noticing Akihiko going through my pocket and stealing my phone. I was blissfully in la la land while he searched through my phone.<p>

He gasped and my heart blasted with fear. Did I forget to erase all the history? Change the microchip? Format the phone? Change Takahiro's contact number? Oh god…what if it's that picture of Isaka kissing me? I swear Sumi is so going to pay if Akihiko is looking at that picture. Damn stupid mistletoe's.

"Misaki...I'm sorry I shouldn't have…" He stopped talking when I glared at him.

"What did you see?" I questioned him carefully. If he didn't know anything about Takahiro's relationship with me then I didn't want to give any more information than I already had. Honestly I don't even know why I told him something like that at the carnival. He didn't need to know about Takahio…or Isaka but for some reason I wanted to tell him, I wanted to kiss him…I wanted to love him. I think.

And Jesus! Oki knows now too. I cursed my stupid mouth, hopefully he wouldn't blab to Waki. I shuddered; those stupid nick names were getting to me now. They sounded so fake.

"A-A picture." Usagi stuttered. According to Haruhiko he always stuttered when he was nervous. I grabbed my phone from him and gasped also. I don't know how it got there.

It was a picture of Takahiro and I, unlike the one Sumi took, we weren't kissing. It was a few months after I had killed my parents, Takahiro was still sane then. We hadn't seen Isaka too much and I was grateful for that. Isaka only started coming out frequently when Hiroki left for good. Anyway, Sumi took the picture of us unknowingly. It was summer, I could tell because we were sleeping under a cherry blossom tree. Takahiro had me in a protective embrace with his arm under my head and his other arm securing my waist

* * *

><p>. I was nuzzled under his chin and both my tiny hands were gripping his t-shirt. He had a calm smile plastered on his face and I was scowling, like always. I think I took after Hiroki by scowling so much. We looked like a normal couple…besides the fact he was older than me by years.<p>

"Sumi probably sent it to me…I remember when we used to go to the cherry tree as kids and just sit there. Oki never came cuzz' he was to busy with his friends to hang out with a bunch of nature-loving nerds."

Akihiko just nodded. "Do…do you love him? Like, the way I love you?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to hurt Akihiko's feelings. "Yes."

He flinched and sat down next to me. "Why? How could you love your own brother like-"

I put my hand over his mouth to stop him. "That's where you're wrong. To me, he was never my brother. I loved him a hundred percent…I say loved because I don't know anymore. I don't know if my brother's ever going to come back…"

I bit my lip. "I'm going to tell you something that I haven't told anyone okay? Because I trust you with my life."

And it was true. At that moment I felt like I'd do anything for him. I trusted him with everything in my power. He was the only one who grabbed me from the darkness…he was the only one who cared.

"Alright." Akihiko nodded waiting for me.

"…My…My parent's weren't nice people Usagi."

"You could drop the nick name if you want…" He said looking mournfully at his hands. I ignored him however because out of all the nicknames I've given I like Usagi the best.

"They hit us…well not Hiroki because he was like dad. A literature fanatic, but Takahiro…they always compared their own son to me because I was smarter and younger. They felt he was taking advantage of me when they found us kissing even though I told them it was my fault. They locked him in a basement cell for weeks without food…but Takahiro never complained once."

Akihiko scoffed and rolled his eyes. "He wasn't crazy back then. Honest to god he was the sweetest man on the planet. You'd like him, everyone did. I made him go insane just like I made Hiroki leave."

"What are you saying Misaki?" Akihiko turned to look at me. I couldn't look him in the eyes though, not now at least.

"I can't explain it much because believe it or not I'm going to be brutally punished for telling you what I have…but what broke the camels back for Takahiro…what really set him off…he saw what I did."

"What you did?"

"My parents. I killed them Usagi, it was my fault…This is important to know Usagi but did you know that there was someone that Hiroki once used to love before Nowaki…even before you? He loved that person with every bone in his body…but he loved his parents too so he didn't know what to do."

"Wait…what the hell? Hiroki loved me? Wait, Hiroki loved someone even **before** the Bear gang?" He made it seem like Hiroki was some loner anti-social teenager…oh wait, he was.

I smiled and nodded. "Yup, but that person did something wicked. Hiroki chose to forget about it, Takahiro chose to drown himself in it, and I chose to embrace it. You see Usagi I had a talent. When I was upset I could kill without batting an eyelash. I hacked computers, national data base systems. To the government, I was their god."

Usagi nodded his head. "We devised a plan to destroy Hiroki's life…but it didn't work. Something went wrong…listen Usagi, I pretended to be his friend but he isn't my friend. Stay far away from Isaka, he isn't the person you think he is."

"Never mind all this crap," Akihiko completely ignored my warning, "I think the biggest question is who did Hiroki love before me?"

"That's obvious Usagi! Use that big brain of yours!" I beamed a smile at him.

His eyes widened in shock, "No fucking way."

"Hiroki loved me."

Somewhere a button was pressed and I faintly heard my name being screamed out. It sounded like Sumi's voice but I wouldn't know, because I passed out with a smile on my face. I knew Isaka was listening and I knew this was the only chance I had to save both my brothers.

If I save them, then who saves me?

…This was the plan I was working on since I was 7 years old.

I wasn't going to be saved.

I was going to die…I planned to die.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry I don't have much time because of AP world, Trig, and chemistry. I suck in ALL of these wonderous things.

**NEED TO KNOW FOR NEXT CHAPTER:**

_I'm letting you know right now, I did not plan once for this story. I just wrote whatever came to mind. So yea, this might sound like crap to you. I tried to make the ending a twist. _

_I hope I don't confuse you all; when I say Isaka I mean his personality. When I say Aikawa I mean his other girly personality. Get it? You'll understand what I mean either chapter 11 or 12. You'll need to understand it by 12 otherwise it'll look like I'm talking in gibberish.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Misaki woke up in a chair a week later and he was covered in his blood and bruises. He had been tortured daily by Todo, someone who he had thought was his friend. Although this young beauty was smart and through logic could predict the future he had never predicted Takahiro's request for torture. He was sure that his brother loved him.<p>

What had happened? Misaki didn't cry out in pain, after all this was his training. His parents trained him, everyday, to take the pain without crying. He struggled against the leather straps and cursed his stupidity. He remembered during one of their sex sessions Misaki had thought Takahiro changed back to himself. He told his brother to 'take this shit off because he was allergic to leather' however it wasn't Takahiro and he was ignored. And punished. Whenever he had come into close contact to leather he became weak, really weak. Usually he would break out of these straps in an instant but since it was leather and he was allergic he couldn't.

It had been a week, as I'd mention before, and Misaki was being moved into a different room. He was too weak to fight back when Todo dragged him, literally to a room. This room had six people all next to each other and all had bags over their head, it was evident that only 4 people where awake. Misaki thought nothing of it, Takahiro usually did this. Misaki heard the chair being dragged across the room as the handcuffed people stirred.

"Boss says it's time for you to see what you've done." Todo said. Misaki closed his eyes as his head lolled to the right. His head hurt anyway.

Todo took off all of the sacks on the hostage's heads and left whilst muttering to himself. Todo never really liked Misaki, you see, he too was in love with Isaka and he was jealous of Misaki because the young boy had gotten the attention of the older male.

Misaki heard a groan and then a loud curse. He sat up and, coughing and spitting out blood, he gasped. There were six people, Haruhiko, Isaka, Akihiko, Nowaki, Hiroki, and Miyagi. Only Haruhiko, Nowaki and his lover were awake. They were staring at Misaki wide eyed and terrified.

Misaki looked vehement at his beaten brother. There was his brother, bloody and beaten. Misaki began tearing up. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. Takahiro would never in his life hurt Hiroki like this. No, something was wrong. Isaka was back. Misaki didn't acknowledge anyone else in the room but Hiroki. Sure, Misaki said he hated his brother but that wasn't true. He loved him.

He loved his raging fits and his over protectiveness. He loved the way he looked like him, because they were twins after all. Misaki liked when his brother touched his hair or when Hiroki kissed his forehead. He liked that his brother was mean and terrifying to everyone else but to him he was kind and sweet. Misaki just plain liked his brother.

Like Hiroki, Misaki liked Takahiro's bravery. Believe it or not Takahiro stood up for what he thought was right be it wrong or not. He liked Takahiro's voice; it soothed him and helped him through nightmares when he was young. He liked, also when he was young, Takahiro would pull him to his chest and sing him a lullaby when Misaki woke up screaming from his nightmare about his parents. He liked when Takahiro protected him and he liked when Takahiro hit him…sometimes. It was weird but for Misaki it was normal. He loved it when Takahiro did it because he did it with love. Misaki deserved it sometimes because despite the fact he was a genius he was a annoying child. The fact that Takahiro hit him showed him that he cared… Misaki's eyes widened. He realized just then, that what he was feeling wasn't love. It wasn't love! He felt the same way for Takahiro that he did Hiroki. It was just brotherly love. HE WASN'T IN LOVE WITH TAKAHIRO! Misaki smiled. Now, finally, he could admit to himself he loved Usagi.

"Hiroki!" Misaki coughed up his lungs trying to scream out his brothers' name. His eyes scanned the other people when he heard a light 'shut up'. He stopped breathing when he saw Usagi. His face was disoriented, meaning that it was covered in so much blood he couldn't see anything. Now my readers, you need to understand something about Misaki. When he gets mad…he gets fucking furious. Misaki is a different person when he's mad. He's a scary person. I mean he didn't know that Usagi was covered in cow blood. Isaka had a wicked sense of humor you know.

Anyway, he saw Usagi and his blood ran cold. He couldn't move, he couldn't think…he was so mad he saw red dots. Without thinking he yelled at the top of his lungs, "ISAKA! I'LL MURDER YOU! GET IN HERE NOW!"

The gang looked at Misaki in shock. They had never seen the young green-eyed boy so upset, so mad…so raging.

"ISAKA!" Misaki screamed. He was crying now, he felt the tears run down his face.

"Misaki…what happened to you?" Hiroki asked through a shaky breath.

"I'll murder him. I'll fucking kill him….ISAKA! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" Misaki screamed again. He struggled against the leather straps but had to stop a few times because of the burning feeling. Takahiro came striding in with a dominant swagger. He stopped by Misaki and put a muzzle on the young boy. Misaki cried out in anger.

"Hello. I believe I haven't met you," He looked to Nowaki. Nowaki glared at Takahiro and spit at him. The older brother slapped Nowaki hard while Misaki struggled. "So much hostility."

"Takahiro." Hiroki said in anger.

"Hiroki," Takahiro walked over to his adopted brother and gently caressed his face. "I missed you a lot."

Misaki stopped struggling when Takahiro kissed him. Hiroki didn't struggle either. Both boys knew resisting Takahiro was futile; he always got what he wanted. That didn't mean Misaki had to like it.

"MMMPH." Misaki screamed into the muzzle. Nowaki struggled also against his restraints.

"You all are here for one reason only." He looked to Misaki, "My cute little Misaki was betraying you."

Misaki cried.

"Akihiko?" Haruhiko questioned his brother who hadn't spoken. "AKIHIKO! WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Misaki cried harder. Takahiro looked at Haruhiko happily, "I cut him up real good…just kidding! It was a prank for my cute Misaki. He's completely fine."

Misaki sighed in relief. Takahiro smiled and grabbed Misaki's face. Ripping the muzzle off, ignoring his little brothers cry of pain, he kissed Misaki harshly. Misaki bit his older brother who recoiled back in shock.

"Let them go! It's me you want, my Taka-san was good. You were good…" Misaki cried out. Akihiko was now starting to waken and Haruhiko tried to hug his brother.

Takahiro whipped his head to stare at his younger brother. "I was _good?_ I'm not some dog Misaki. I'm not your pet! I bow down to no one! And let's just say I've gained more control. Takahiro is really losing his grip because of both of you, you know?"

Takahiro was tearing up now and it was Misaki's turn to recoil in shock. Could it be that Takahiro was till aware of himself?

"You love him!" He nodded to Usagi, "You were supposed to always love me. We were going to be a family after you killed your parents…Hiroki loved you, you loved me, and I loved Hiroki! That's the way it worked!"

"Woah! I never loved Mis-" Hiroki began. I cut him off.

"SHUT UP HIROKI!" Both brothers said simultaneously.

"You're an idiot! You don't love him, you love me!" Misaki yelled back at his pathetic brother. Takahiro growled but suddenly stopped when Misaki pouted. He smiled a little.

"You're an idiot! You don't know anything! You're just like mother and father, bunch of idiots!"

"I'M NOT LIKE THEM!"

"YES YOU ARE!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Stop yelling both of-" Hiroki began.

"SHUT UP HIROKI!" Both brothers yelled once again at their confused brother. Hiroki's eye twitched in a typical annoyed anime fashion. Hiroki growled.

"YOU SHUT UP!" He said.

"Hiroki stay out of this!" Misaki yelled at his brother.

"You stay out of it, you damn squirt!" Hiroki yelled back. His eyes widened with shock. Why would he say that to his brother? Hiroki mused over this while Misaki smiled. His Hiroki, the one he hated and the one he loved (like a brother) was back.

"I'm not a squirt you big headed Hiroki!" Misaki yelled back smiling. He was hoping he would get some kind of reaction from his dense brother.

"Eh? Big headed? My head is not big! Even if it was that's because I'm smarter than you!" Hiroki regretted saying that. Everyone sweat dropped watching the fight. Weren't they being held hostage? So why was this sense of family happening while they were tied to a freaking radiator.

"You're smarter than me? You, who got a 75 in math, are smarter than me who got a 98 in Ap calculus? YOUR STUPID OKI!"

"With the stupid nick name! My name is Hiroki you brat. Get it through your thick skull!"

"You motherfu-"

"Shi, what did big brother tell you about cursing?" Takahiro smiled at Misaki's pout.

"Sorry Taka-san."

"And Oki, what did I tell you about picking on your younger brother?" Hiroki scoffed and look away. Takahiro crossed his arms over his chest and waited.

"Sorry Taka-san."

"Good. Both of you are brothers, and if I have to tell you again both of you are going to be in trouble."

"We understand nii-chan. " Hiroki and Misaki said together.

It was silent for a moment before the brothers understood what had happened. They laughed together for the first time in a long time.

"When had I fallen so low?" Takahiro whispered to himself while crying, "I just can't stop him…Misa, I try and I can't."

The room was enveloped in awkward silence.

"It was my fault." Misaki cast his head down in shame. "It's all my fault."

"It wasn't-" Hiroki began to argue but Takahiro kissed Misaki on the lips shutting him up.

"Of course it was. Everything was your fault. Why don't you tell them Misaki?" Takahiro spit out.

"I…I betrayed you. The gang…all of you." Misaki bit his lips when he heard a gasp.

"Since when?" Misaki's eyes shot open when he heard Akihiko's voice. He was supposed to be asleep, Misaki thought to himself.

"Usagi! I…I've been working under him ever since I killed my parent's." Misaki chocked out. "T-The first time Nowaki and I m-met was staged. I w-was supposed to destroy H-Hiroki's life."

"Good boy Misaki! Now tell Hiroki what happened that day!" Takahiro said excitedly.

"No please Taka-san!" Misaki was punched in the face again.

"You know how much I hate being called by **his** name, Misaki." Takahiro punched Misaki again.

"Please…"

"WHAT'S MY NAME MISAKI?"

Another hit.

"WHAT'S MY NAME?"

Another hit.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?"

Misaki laid still as Takahiro's hand connected with his face.

"WHAT IS MY NAME MISAKIIIII!"

"Takahiro…your name is Takahiro." Misaki knew that he was lying but he had to save his friends mind. He had to save Haruhiko, the identity of his loved one would destroy him.

"Nuh-uh, come on Misaki…tell Haruhiko who I really am. I'm sure he'd **love** to know."

Misaki didn't answer. Takahiro sighed and retraced a knife from his boot. He slashed Misaki's face however the young boy bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and if you don't answer I'll chop up Akihiko's hands."

"NO!" Misaki raged out.

"WHAT. IS. MY. NAME!" Takahiro screamed. Almost instantly Misaki screamed out, "Ryūichirō Isaka!"

Haruhiko jolted up.

"HE DIDN'T HEAR ME RIGHT! WHAT'S MY NAME MISAKIIIII?"

"Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. Ryūichirō. YOUR NAME IS RYUICHIRO!" Misaki screamed again. It was quiet. Misaki sobs became louder and louder. He turned to Haruhiko. "WE PLAYED YOU! WE PLAYED ALL OF YOU SINCE HIROKI LEFT. THE PERSON YOU'VE MET WAS MY BROTHER, ISAKA IS MY BROTHER...I tried...I tried so hard to protect you! I-"

"Hmmm, Misaki say my name again. I like it when you say my name." Takahiro stabbed Misaki's hand. This time the boy screamed out.

"NO! Taka-san come back. You're in control."

When Misaki stayed silent Takahiro undid the younger boy's leather straps and threw him on the floor. The green eyed boy moaned in pain and a little in pleasure. As much as the situation was...well fucked up, that didn't mean Misaki hated it. In fact, he was quite turned on despite his situation. He really loved pain. Especially when he keeps thinking about Usagi ravishing him on the hard floor while they're bloody and bruised. He blames his screwed up sense of pleasure on his parents'.

"Misaki?" Hiroki whispered in a child-like voice. Nowaki wanted nothing more than to cover his older lover's eyes.

Isaka went behind Misaki and twisted him so that the younger boy was on all fours. The mad man positioned his member so that his manhood was touching Misaki's bum.

Takahiro went behind Misaki and twisted him so that the younger boy was on all fours. The mad man positioned his member so that his manhood was touching Misaki's bum.

"I want you to feel you...mmm," Takahiro bit Misaki's ear. However, the young boy cried in disgust. He wanted Usagi! "Tell them what happened or I'll rip you open in front of you're new boyfriend...or maybe I'll do both of you-"

Misaki didn't need to be told twice. He looked at each of member of the gang, all members were widely awake now (except for Miyagi and his lover), and took a deep breathe.

"This is what really happened the day Hiroki left for good; when Isaka emerged and when Aikawa came to be..."


	12. Chapter 12

I'm letting you know right now, I did not plan once for this story. I just wrote whatever came to mind. So yea, this might sound like crap to you. I tried to make the ending a twist.

I hope I don't confuse you all; when I say Isaka I mean his personality. When I say Aikawa I mean his other girly personality. Get it? You'll understand what I mean soon. I'd usually have most grammar and spelling mistakes under wraps but I fear my beta has vanished on me. :(

Enjoy:) REVIEW.

* * *

><p><em> Hiroki heard noises coming from downstairs. It sounded like screaming so Hiroki went downstairs to check it out. What he saw infuriated him. <em>

_ "STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE! IT WAS MY FAULT PLEASE!" Misaki wailed trying to struggle out of his bindings that were holding him against a wall beam. Takahiro fought against his parents' hold for the first time. Misaki had finally told his older brother what his parents put him through. _

_ Endless amounts of torture: guitar, cello, viola, jazz, blues and harp lessons; Track, martial arts, and of course special training from the Chinese government; and the actual torture which Misaki said 'helped him prepare for being apprehended and taken as hostage with enemies.' _

_ Misaki broke out of the bindings because frankly his parents underestimated his strength. The young boy ran to his brother and hugged him. He kissed him on the lips hard. This time, Takahiro gave in and kissed back. _

_ "DISGRACEFUL!" Their mother shrieked as she pushed Misaki away and slapped Takahiro. _

_ "Get off of me! Let me go! Please mom! Dad!" Takahiro screamed when his father began pulling him away from his little brother. Sliding across the floor, because his father grabbed onto his legs and heaved him away, Takahiro's nails connected with the wood and started bleeding. _

_ "A-Aikawa? I-Isaka?" Hiroki stuttered. _

_ Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the middle-aged child in horror. They all thought Hiroki was out of the house. _

_ "H-Hiroki! Go back to your room dear-" Aikawa, their mothers name, said frantically. _

_ "Oki-nisan! Help Taka-san!" A 8-year-old Misaki demanded. He shined his famous puppy dog eyes at his brother but that didn't work. _

_ "W-why? You were kissing him! He's your brother…and plus…I l-love you too," Hiroki whispered the last part but Misaki, due to his training, had heard it crystal clear. _

_ "OKI-NISAN PLEASE!" Letting go of Takahiro they grabbed little Misaki from the back and covered his mouth with their hand. His muffed cries upset Takahiro._

_ "What did I tell you, you little shit?" Isaka, Misaki's adoptive father, slapped him in the face. Misaki didn't cry out. _

_ "Honey, I think Misaki needs a little lesson. Go get the crank please." Isaka said, to which Aikawa replied: "Sure honey." _

_ "NO! PLEASE DON'T!" Misaki was in hysterics. The crank was his most hated torture tool. _

_ "Hiroki, for god sakes! We're you're brothers, he's your brother," Takahiro pointed at the terrified child, "Help him!" _

_ "YOU'RE NOT MY BROTHERS ANYMORE! You're disgusting! And after you said you loved me too!" _

_ Isaka let go of Misaki and uttered harshly to Takahiro. "What did you say?" _

_ Takahiro paled and stuttered out, "N-Nothing, I-I…w-w-we were just experimenting." _

_ Misaki had gotten silent, even as Aikawa came back with the crank. His heart just went 'break' because of his older brother and he thought he lacked the capacity to even feel pain anymore. _

_ "Honey." _

_ "Yes dear?" Aikawa beamed back at her husband. _

_ "I think we need to teach Takahiro a lesson also," Isaka said. Misaki's head shot up and he franticly tried to get out of his fathers hold. _

_ "Let go of me you shit head bastard!" Misaki screamed. Hiroki chuckled because he knew that his little brother had picked up his language. _

_ "Yea, you donkey shit licker!" Takahiro piped in. Misaki howled in laughter._

_ What shut Hiroki up was his father slapping Takahiro and kissing him. It even stopped Misaki from the howling laughter he was producing. _

_ "You want to be a little whore right? I'll show you what happens to whores like you." Isaka undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. _

_ Misaki's eyes shot open and he saw red dots of anger. They would not dare to do that to him! Misaki thought to himself. He had been victim to his father multiple times through the year and he would not let his dear brother go through that pain. Misaki snapped._

_ He kicked his mother's shin and ran to his father, kicking him in the private area. Isaka, his father, doubled over in pain and that gave Misaki time to retrieve a weapon from the kitchen. He entered the living room again with a butcher knife. _

_ "Get the hell out of here." Misaki said harshly and coldly. _

_ "You think you scare us? We taught you everything you know! We put you through training for the government. That was us honey, we know every one of your moves. You can't kill us." Aikawa said to her son. _

_ "Now just for that Misaki, we're going to play blind fold okay?" Isaka smiled. _

_ Misaki paled a deathly color and backed away from his sick demented father. Isaka kissed Takahiro again. _

_ "Stop!" Misaki whispered weakly. _

_ "I'm going to ram into your brother here and make you watch, and there's nothing you could do abou-" _

_ "AHHHH!" Misaki screamed and charged. Isaka blocked the first lunge but he didn't see Misaki come from the back and thrust the knife into his leg. Twisting it, Isaka cried on in pain. Misaki took the knife out and positioned in at his fathers throat. Wasting no time he slashed and watched as his father's body fell to the right with a thud._

_It was silent. That is until Aikawa screamed and grabbed the boy and slammed his head onto the ground. There was no crack or blood but Misaki felt a little dizzy afterword. Aikawa picked up the little boy and began choking him. Hiroki was crying, as was Takahiro, and both brothers were in shock and would not be helpful to Misaki. _

_Misaki spit on his mother causing her to loosen her hold on Misaki. The little boy punched the red headed female and writhed his way from under the woman. He grabbed her hair and pushed her down into the wooden floor. _

"_All those years of torturing me! Letting father do those horrible things. I'm going to have my revenge." Misaki said evilly. He stretched to grab the knife and pulled Aikawa's hair by accident. She let out a tiny scream. _

_Once Misaki had the knife he plunged it into Aikawa's back and rolled away from her panting. He crawled to his brother since his knees was weak from fear and undid Takahiro's bindings. However, the older boy just slumped down and wouldn't dare to move. _

_ "O-Oki-nisan?" Misaki cried out in fear. He was terrified. He had just killed his parents and his brothers were going to shun him. _

_ "I…I'm not your brother anymore. You're a monster! I hate you. I hate both of you. I-" Hiroki passed out from pure fear and shock while Misaki sobbed into his hand. _

_ "Y-You don't hate me right Taka-san?"_

_ Takahiro didn't answer. "Taka-san? Please answer mph!" Takahiro covered his mouth and cut off Misaki. The older male dragged the younger boy into the kitchen and threw him on the floor. _

_ "Taka-san?" _

_ "No." Takahiro grinned evilly. "My name is Isaka." _

_ "W-what? I don't understand Taka-san!" _

_ Takahiro slapped his younger brother. "Your brother is in the back of my mind trying to get out. This is my body now." _

_ "W-What are you?" Misaki cried out. Misaki's shirt was ripped open. _

_ "MM, I like you lots Misaki. Cry out. Scream out for me!" _

_ "THIS WASN'T SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! I predicted what would happen! This wasn't-" _

_ "Shhh, if you be good I won't hurt you too much." _

_ Misaki had never been so terrified before, "O-okay…" _

_ "Let's play a game! I love games." Takahiro twisted his hair in his hand. He giggled like a girl. _

_ "T-Taka-san?" Misaki called out. _

_ "Eh? No! Of course I'm not that big oof!" Someone said excitedly with Takahiro's voice._

_ "I-Isaka?" _

_ "Wrong again! Come on Misaki-kun; let's play a game. A game!"_

_ "W-Who are you! I don't want to play, OKI-NISAN HELP ME!" _

_ "That's not how the game works Misaki!" A new demeanor said while he hit his younger brother lightly._

_ "O-okay, I'll play!" Misaki was wise enough to know that his brother was seriously wrong in the head._

_ "Name our names! If you do Isaka won't hurt you!" This new Takahiro said excitably. Misaki nodded his head._

_ "Taka-san, I-Isaka, and," Misaki used common sense to answer this question. Since Takahiro's ulterior demeanor changed into a slightly more sadistically crazy form of their father then this one would be, "A-Aikawa." The form of his mother._

_ "BINGO!" Aikawa laughed, "Correct, you win! Oh Oki-kun is waking up. Now, lets play one more game." _

_ "What do I g-get if I win?" Misaki stuttered out. He wanted his brother back. _

_ "We'll let Takahiro have his body back, and if we win then…you have to do anything we say and if you don't we'll kill Hiroki and Takahiro!"_

_ "N-No!" Misaki squealed out. He stopped when Aikawa gently rubbed his cheek. _

_ "I don't want to hurt you Misaki-kun~" Aikawa sang out. _

_ Misaki nodded and whispered, "I'll play."_

"_OH GOODIE! This is gonna be so fun," Aikawa clapped her hands together, "We're going to play the game later okay? It's called, will Hiroki stay or leave. For now, Isaka's going to take over and you are to pretend its Takahiro. Understand?" _

_ "I…I understand." _

"He had multiple personality disorder due to trauma." Nowaki broke the silence. Hiroki looked at his brother in a sick expression. It was no guess that Hiroki was disgusted. However Misaki didn't know that Hiroki was upset with himself for behaving the way he did back then…so Misaki thought Hiroki was infuriated with him. He began crying.

"I don't want to go on…please Isaka," Misaki cried out, "Please!"

"Misaki-kun! What did I say about being mean to my Isaka? Play the game Misaki-kun! You promised mee~" Takahiro twirled around.

"Oh thank god. Get me out of here!" Misaki yelled.

"Don't yell! I'm trying to make him weak you know? It's very hard! Especially when you don't play my-" He looked at Usagi, "AH! Akihiko!"

"God damn let me go before-"

"Before what Misaki?" Takahiro's sick demeanor was back. Misaki gulped.

"N-Nothing, I'm going to tell the rest of the story, okay?"

Takahiro nodded and waited.

_ He was 12 now and he had to be a rebel, if he wasn't Isaka would hit him. Aikawa would sometimes help get him cleaned up but she was too weak to stop Takahiro's other persona, and Hiroki had left already so he was no use to Misaki. Hiroki didn't leave permanently but he found started living with a friend and occasionally stopped by and visited. He didn't remember what happened on that horrible night. The doorbell had rung and that had, fortunately, snapped Takahiro out of his other persona. _

_ "What am I doing here? Wasn't I getting groceries? I don't understand what's going on." Takahiro muttered and rubbed his head. "Misa?"_

_ "TAKA-SAN!" Misaki cried happily and hugged his older brother firmly. He was seeing less and less of his brother now that Isaka took over. Aikawa didn't take over much because she actually wanted to help Misaki and Isaka wouldn't have any of that. _

_ "I didn't know you wanted me so much Misaki." _

_ Misaki let go and backed away. "S-sorry I-Isaka." _

_ "Mmmhm, now go get the damn door."_

_ Misaki ran to the door and hugged Hiroki for dear life, "Misa, you okay?" _

_ "Y-yea, I just missed you." _

_ Hiroki chuckled and stepped into the door. "How'd you're science fair thingy go?" _

_ Misaki's face darkened. There was no science fair that was code name. The science fair was a lie Isaka had come up with if anyone every asked why Takahiro had joined the police force or had become insane. Money, was supposed to be Takahiro's downfall so Isaka could do whatever the hell he wanted and blame it on the man's greed. _

_ A few hours past and Hiroki was sitting next to Isaka while Misaki cooked in the kitchen. They were all supposed to be watching Resident Evil but Misaki knew that today was the day Isaka came onto Hiroki, he just hoped that Hiroki would do like Misaki bet. This was life or death. So Misaki stayed in the kitchen even after the popcorn was popped and the chicken was cooked._

_ Isaka started slowly, he nibbled Hiroki's ear. Pushing the brown haired male down Isaka made his way to Hiroki's pants but was shoved off by the upset teen. _

_ "What the flying fuck Takahiro? I'm not into that incest gay shit. Just watch the mo-" Hiroki was cut off when Isaka pushed his lips on Hiroki's. _

_ "Mmm, How bout you jerk me off again. Kay?" _

_ A pissed Hiroki punched Isaka in the face. "You fucking freak! I'm never coming back to this shit hole! I hate you, you sick son of a bitch!" _

_ Takahiro regained his senses in time to hear what Hiroki had screamed at him. "W-What? I'm y-your brother, you-" _

_ Another punch was directed at Takahiro, "I hope you die." _

_ Hiroki stormed out of the house as Takahiro wept. Misaki came running out of the kitchen to comfort his older brother. "I don't l-love him like that anymore…I r-realized that y-you're both my p-precious brothers…" _

_ "I understand Taka-san." _

_ "W-What's happening? I'm forgetting things, sometimes I blank out and y-yesterday I wrote who are you in my book and in my handwriting someone wrote Isaka. I don't remember writing that! What's going-" _

_ Misaki hugged his older brother, "Shhh, Taka-san. I have an idea, this will definitely let me win and then they'll give your body back. Alright?"_

_ "I-I don't understand! Who? Who has my body?" Takahiro cried out again. Misaki rubbed his back more. _

_ "Hiroki will be back because I stole his phone when he came in the door. When he comes back for it you're going to have to molest me in the kitchen, Hiroki will see and he'll help me. Then, I win. Just whatever you do don't let Isaka come out, he'll actually molest me. Got it?" _

_ "No! Who the hell is Isaka?" Takahiro was getting mad now. Why would this Isaka person molest his brother?_

_ "I can't tell you Taka-san." Misaki began tearing up. _

_ "Well then, what's the game?" _

_ Misaki smiled. If there's one thing he loved about his older brother it had to be the mans ability to absorb everything and not ask questions even if he was curious. _

_ "It's called, Leave or stay. Isaka made it up, If Hiroki leaves us forever he wins but if he stays with us then we win. It's easy! Hiroki will surely help me!" _

_ Takahiro smiled at his brother, "I hope so Shi." He ruffled the boy's hair. _

_ For the whole day Takahiro had stayed the same. The two watched movies together and when the doorbell rung again Misaki's heart tightened. _

_ "It's okay Shi. It'll be okay, I love you okay?" Takahiro smiled at his brother. Misaki grabbed his brother's face and pressed his lips against Takahiro's. "Shiii, what did I tell you!" Takahiro whined. _

_ "I know! It was a brothers kiss…normally I'd use tongue." Misaki was hit playfully and Takahiro went to open the door but Misaki ran to it first. _

_ "Go to the kitchen." Takahiro was shocked by the tone in Misaki's voice. He fast-walked to the kitchen and vaguely heard the door being opened. _

_ "Sit on the couch and hold on a minuet. I'm going in the kitchen to get your phone." Misaki said with no emotion. Hiroki nodded and sat down on the couch. He was regretting coming back; he should've just gotten a new one. Hiroki laughed, with what money? he thought to himself. _

_ Misaki went into the kitchen and sighed in relief when he saw Takahiro sitting there smiling stupidly to his little brother. _

_ "Alright. Now do what I told you Taka-san," Misaki turned to the opening in the kitchen to see if Hiroki left. He didn't and Misaki was feeling more confident about this plan, "Good he's there. Now pretend to molest me." _

_ "Pretend to molest my Misaki? I never pretend my dear." _

_ Misaki froze and turned around slowly. "I-Isaka…oh shit." _

_ Isaka clamped Misaki's mouth shut and threw him on the floor. "No." Misaki whimpered. "Stop. Please."_

_ Isaka kicked Misaki then straddled him and began punching him. "It's your fault!" _

_ Misaki cried hard into Isaka's hand. Or was it Takahiro? Misaki didn't know. They both sounded the same. Maybe this was really the way Takahiro felt. "IF YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM TO HURRY HOME THEN THEY WOULD'VE BEEN ALIVE, THEY WOULDN'T OF SEEN TAKAHIRO AND YOU KISSING! IT'S YOUR FAULT OUR PARENT'S DIED AND IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT HIROKI'S GOING TO LEAVE!"_

_ "TAKAHIRO STOP!" Misaki screamed when his brother banged his head on the floor. "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S NOT MY FAULT."_

_ "IT IS! HE WANTED TO GET AWAY FROM YOU SO MUCH THAT HE DEFIELD HIMSELF!" _

"_It's not my fault…" Isaka began choking Misaki. "Oki please…Oki help me!" _

_ "HE'S NOT COMING BACK AND IT'S YOUR FAULT! HOW COULD YOU DRIVE YOUR OWN BROTHER AWAY?" _

_ Misaki was loosing consciousness now. _"_HIROKI! HELP ME, PLEASE…please…"_

_ He cocked his head to the right and saw Hiroki standing in the doorway frame. Misaki mouthed out another please but Hiroki turned away and ran out of the house for dear life. I don't even want to tell you what happened after Misaki passed out but when the green-eyed boy woke up again he was lying naked on the stone kitchen and Isaka…or Takahiro had gone to bed. _

"I won the game by the way. Well, obviously since I'm in control of this body" Isaka said. Misaki cried harder now that Hiroki knew how much he had screwed his family over. He must be feeling guilty, thought Misaki.

"The game. I don't understand…what is it?" Haruhiko muttered out. He had been crying all through the story. The man he had fallen in love with instantly…had been fake. Why did he always chose the crazy ones?

"The game was, would Hiroki stay or would he leave? Would he help his baby brother or would he run away? Would he get Takahiro help or would he ignore it? See, my answer for all of those questions were, he'd run away, he'd ignore it, and he'd leave." Isaka nodded to Misaki indicating that it was his turn to tell his answer.

"My answer was, he'd help me, he'd get Takahiro help and he'd stay. Obviously I was wrong and so I did anything they wanted…because if I didn't they'd kill my brothers."

Isaka laughed. "I love you Misaki. You're so cute to play with!"

Misaki shook his head in shame.

"I told Misaki to shoot me, I had a bullet proof vest on. A shame you didn't check me. You buried me and I had Todo dig me out. Since all of you were doting on dear heart-broken-"

"I THOUGHT I KILLED MY BROTHER YOU ASS HOLE! I thought Takahiro disappeared forever!" Isaka cut Misaki's arm.

"Like I was saying, all of you were doting on dear broken hearted Misaki. His lover cheated on him, which was actually my spy, and he killed his brother. HA! What bullshit that was. Everything was carefully planned."

"Even the day I took him home?" Nowaki questioned. Misaki shut his eyes in shame. He wouldn't dare look at everyone's betrayed faces.

"Of course. There is no Masahiro or Manami. That was also a code name operation. When Misaki called Isaka, which is me, he said send the money to Masahiro and Manami which really meant, he was going to jump off the carnival Ferris wheel and to send the cops _before_ he shut down the whole corporation."

"I…"Misaki began, "I was never in threat of dying. I had to play the part so you would pity me and trust me more…b-but I wanted to die, you made me realize Usagi that I wanted to live! W-what I said in the Ferris wheel was true Usagi! You have to believe me!"

Akihiko was silent. He was crying now, as was everyone else.

"We can't trust you anymore Misaki." Nowaki said harshly. He felt for the boy he did but this kid almost caused his Hiro-san to die. Speaking of Hiro-san, Hiroki was in a deep trance.

"U-Usagi?" Misaki said hopefully.

"I'm sorry Misaki…I can't trust you anymore."

"NO!" Misaki screamed. He kept screaming over and over again. Isaka even looked surprised. Never in his existence had he heard the young boy screamed so much.

"Shut up!" Isaka hit Misaki but was surprised when the young boy stood on his feet and nocked Isaka over.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!" Misaki screamed while choking his brother. "I killed our parents to protect you! He was going to molest you like he'd done to me! I was protecting you!"

"Misaki!" Hiroki called out frantically. He knew that killing Takahiro would destroy the younger boy.

"I-I pretended to be your friend! You called me up, you were right next to me too! You called me up and told me to kill you! You ordered me to kill you because you told Haruhiko about yourself not being dead!"

"Misaki stop!" Hiroki tried again.

"Just leave him be Hiro-san. He betrayed us, he deser-" Nowaki was cut off by a pissed Hiroki.

"I love you Nowaki. I swear on my life I do, but if you ever tell me to leave my baby brother alone when he's hurting I'll put a bullet through your fucking brain. Get it?"

For some reason Nowaki smiled. "Good, I was wondering when you'd come back to your senses."

Hiroki looked at his lover with endearment. That was why he absolutely loves his lover.

"I'm sick of everyone using me like I'm some rug mat! I was only 9! 9 freaking years and I had to deal with a brother who had 2 weird personalities and then get blamed for it all? I was trying to protect you, protect all of us as a family! Tell Hiroki what were you going to do if I didn't go through with your, 'Ruin Hiroki's life' plan?"

"Now why should I-" Misaki punched Isaka in the face.

"TELL HIM NOW!" It was clear to the older choke victim that Misaki wasn't playing around.

"Well, since he made me go through all that work of finding him, which was a bitch might I add, I planned to kill him and everyone he talked with, looked at, and screwed but Misaki cried and cried everyday. I mean like non-stop crying. It even got in the way of our hot steamy sessions."

Misaki punched Isaka again, "Jesus kid. Your punches hurt. Anyways, yea so I brought up the operation. Misaki planned it and with the help of the government and very special people we put it in action. I might say it was a nice run. Very entertaining."

"Now, listen you shit. I don't care about your game okay? You're going to leave and you're going to give me back my Taka-san. Do you understand Isaka?"

"No…Do you understand?" Isaka pulled out a gun and placed it on the young shoulder. Misaki gasped.

"Isaka…you aren't going to-"

BAM! The gunshot sound echoed of the walls and through the gang member's ears. They couldn't believe Misaki had just murdered his brother, the one he claimed to love in cold blood.

Misaki stood up and wobbled backwards into his brother's lap.

"M-Misaki is he dead?" Hiroki asked his brother still not aware of the blood seeping through his little brother's clothes.

"M-Misa? Oh god. What did I do? Oh god, I'm so sorry Shi! I didn't mean to!" Takahiro cried out. He was back to his original personality and Misaki gave a light chuckle.

"Miyagi there's a knife in my boot, take it and cut them loose. Shinobu you give the instructions to Sumi."

Miyagi nodded and effortlessly stood up with no handcuffs. He took the knife from the young boy's boot and gasp when his hand came back soaked with red colored blood.

"M-Misaki!" Miyagi stuttered out. Misaki gave a hiss when Miyagi tried to help him.

"Takahiro, hi my name is Shinobu. Look I know this is hard for you but you're going to have to do something for your brother. Do you understand me?"

Takahiro nodded. "Someone is going to come bashing through that door. It is vital that you scream out VAGINAS ARE NASTY."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Hiroki deadpanned while Misaki laughed through coughs.

"Can you do that for me?"

Takahiro nodded.

"Nowaki, put pressure on his shoulder. He's losing a lot of blood." Miyagi instructed the doctor once he had cut off the latch in the handcuffs. He moved down the line and cut off Hiroki's, followed by Haruhiko's and last Akihiko's. Once the silver headed male was free he threw himself towards the 18-year-old boy.

"I need you to talk to me okay Misa?" Nowaki said sternly. Misaki nodded and squeezed his lover's hand when Akihiko had grabbed it.

"You can't die yet Misaki. Please don't die…you're only 18 now b-but once you turn 19 I promise that we'll get married in some church but you have to make it-" Akihiko choked on his sob when blood dripped down Misaki's mouth.

"19." Misaki coughed out, "I'm 19, my b-birthday was two weeks ago."

Akihiko laughed. "Good, good."

"Ask Sumi if he called…wait…I meant ask Miyagi if anyone called Sumi yet."

"I heard you loud and clear my darling and yes, my sexy husband just rung him up."

"You're an idiot." Shinobu deadpanned. Akihiko laughed and Misaki chuckled and spit out blood he opened his mouth.

"Oh boy, I'm dying aren't I?" Misaki asked. He was oddly calm about this all.

"Yes." Nowaki didn't sugar coat it, "It's a surprise you're not dead right now."

At this, Misaki started to cry.

"I didn't mean to betray you guys," Misaki coughed a bit, "I just…I wanted to protect my brother."

Nowaki nodded. "I understand."

"I can't see Nowaki…is that normal?" Misaki squeaked out. He was very _very_ afraid now. Panic began to seep through his voice.

"Yes." Nowaki was still. It seemed that not everyone finally realized that the younger boy was dying.

"It wasn't his fault. It will never be his fault…do you blame him?"

"No." The gang was listening closely to Misaki's conversation. They knew it was his last.

Misaki laughed, "Hey…Is Usagi here? I can't see…"

"Y-Yea…I-I'm here…" Akihiko tried to conceal his tears but he couldn't. **His** Misaki was dying.

"I made you a poem a week ago…I know how you love poems. So I made you one…" Misaki's voice was fading out.

"With all my heart," Misaki began.

"What?" Akihiko asked the young boy who was whispering out words.

"…."

"I can't hear you Misaki." Akihiko said again staining his eyes to see what Misaki was mouthing.

"..."

"Misaki speak up, I can't understand-" Akihiko was shushed by Nowaki who had wicked hearing and could hear everything. He was tearing up because the poem Misaki had made for Akihiko was endearing.

"…" Misaki coughed but he was determined to finish the poem he made for his lover. "I'm sorry I made you cry…"

"Oh Misaki…" Nowaki began crying harder. Everyone was looking at Nowaki weirdly. They couldn't hear Misaki's beautiful poem. They couldn't hear Misaki's last words.

"I can't finish it…" Misaki said finally realizing that his throat felt dry, "H-Here." He handed Nowaki a rumpled up index card.

"Misaki please don't go…" Nowaki crooned. "Please…"

"I love you guys. Specially you Akihiko." Misaki's hand slipped from Akihiko's and his eyes closed back.

"Misaki?" Akihiko called out. The doors were kicked open however none were in the mood to scream out the passcode, which led to Sumi pulling out his guns and aiming it at Takahiro. However Takahiro waved his hands and screamed out, "VAGINAS ARE NASTY" and Sumi retraced his precious guns while the ambulance came from behind him.

They dragged Misaki away.

None of the gang members made a move to go with them or stop them. They were all in shock. Sumi even stayed to make sure no one hurt his close friends brother. Sumi wobbled over to where the gang was frozen in shock and sat down on the floor.

After a few moments of silence Akihiko asked in a shaky voice, "W-What did he say b-before…" Akihiko didn't want to say die but it was on the tip of his tongue.

"It was a poem." Nowaki said. He was frozen solid; Misaki was like a dear son to him. "It was his poem."

"What…what did he s-say?" Akihiko was trying not to cry. He was having a hard time doing that when Hiroki had grabbed on to Takahiro for dear life and both brothers sobbed their heart out.

In a choppy voice, Nowaki uncrumpled the card and recited:

_With all my heart and all my soul_

_I'll hold you tight and won't let go._

_With my vile mouth that spurt out lies,_

_Know I love you if I should die_

_I have a wicked soul cast into hate,_

_So I must protect you and accept my fate,_

_Save my brothers since I must go to bed_

_And continue with the life you've led._

_I wish you nothing but the best_

_And in my last diminished cloggy breath,_

_You'll remember me by my simple tale, _

_Of how my heart had turned from stale._

Akihiko began crying as well as the other people in the room. Sumi was the first to talk,

"I imagine you want answers." He said, "For one thing I was never dating Misaki. We were working together to get Takahiro in his right mind. To save the whole gang. I was working behind the scenes."

Nowaki immediately turned red. "I'm s-sorry…"

"Oh it's no problem it's just MY BALLS!" Sumi said sarcastically, he rolled his eyes, "Anyway, besides that, we staged this up."

"This?" Hiroki whispered out.

"This battle field if you call it. Isaka would kidnap Misaki after he told secrets to his most beloved. Isaka would become jealous and kidnap all of you resulting in the need for cooperation on his part."

Sumi waited for questions but none came, "He told you all of his story and…well actually I don't think screaming and jumping him was the plan. We were supposed to secretly ambush him…me and-"

"Us." Miyagi and Shinobu said simultaneously

"Right, Miyagi and Shinobu have been working for Misaki. Now, oh. Okay so I snuck into the torture chamber-" Hiroki flinched, "And placed this wonderful knife in his boot."

"…Why…what happened?" Hiroki asked, "What happened to my baby brother?"

Sumi turned in disgust, "Your baby brother grew up the second you left. He had too. He had to deal with the pressure from being the military's finest soldier…a young one at that and he had to deal with Takahiro's alter persona."

"I…Does he hate me?" Hiroki asked again.

"No. Misaki doesn't have the capability to hate. Anymore questions?" Sumi looked worried. Derek, the head chief of medicine, still didn't call him back with good news.

"Why did you date me?" Haruhiko said in a booming voice.

"Because I needed you to trust Misaki. What better way then turning you to pity him." Isaka said.

"Is he…is he dead?" Akihiko asked. He was dead to the world, especially when his little Misaki was hanging onto his life by a thread.

Sumi wanted to lie and tell Usami-san that everything was fine, but it wasn't. His top doctor, who had been stationed in the ambulance due to Misaki's plan, had not called him indicating that Misaki was alive and well. This was very, very, bad.

"He'…not dead." Akihiko sighed in relief. "I think?"

Akihiko's ears shot up when he heard Sumi whisper 'I think'. "What do you mean, _you think_?"

"He's...It's complicated, Misaki-kun's condition. He's alive but he's dead." An unknown male said.

"W-What the fuck does that mean? He's a zombie!" Takahiro exclaimed. Hiroki sighed and Haruhiko gave Takahiro a 'wtf' look.

The unknown male resisted rolling his eyes, "Um…no?"

Sumi sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "He's comatose?"

The doctor whose profession was evident due to extensive knowledge of human anatomy shook his head sadly. "He…His condition…It's not going to get better…but he's breathing."

_Barely,_ the doctor suppressed the urge to spit out the hard truth. It was tough saying this to the boy's family but it was tougher saying this news to Sumi. He knew that to Sumi Misaki was the world. In a totally platonic way. "…I don't think we'll make it to the hospital. The other EMT's in the ambulance…they-"

Sumi gasped and shook his head furiously, "N-No they wouldn't do that to him! They **can't **do that to him."

The doctor shook his head again. Suddenly, his phone began ringing as his fingers shook and his heart raced.

_John Limeira. _The doctor prayed to the god he didn't believe in, he prayed that John (the EMT trying to keep Misaki alive) had good news.

He gulped. "H-Hello? What's the news?"

The family of Misaki Takahashi stilled; it was silent.

And when the phone dropped onto the floor and they witnessed the doctor's horror stricken face their hopes of Misaki being okay plummeted until their stomachs rumbled.

"He…" The doctor went on, "Misaki Takahashi…"

The family waited for more.

"Misaki's dead."

And screams erupted in a way where one would think someone was being tortured.

* * *

><p>YOU'VE REACHED THE END!<p>

Thank you so much for the reviews, likes, and inspiration you guys gave me as an author. If anything; please read my other stories!


End file.
